The Lost Princess
by Cecile Li
Summary: Chihiro's back and this time she's caught up in a wondrous world of the dragons. It's perfect until she meets the ultimate betrayal. She goes back to her home, and gets trapped in a web of deceit of Shadow Demons, twofaced liars, and resurrection. CH
1. Chapter 1

.: .The Stolen Name.: .

**CHAPTER ONE--'I WANT TO GO BACK'**

By: Cecile Li 

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

She hadn't been there for 7 years.  She knew she would be tempted to stay with Haku. Sometimes she would go up to the gate and walk through the dark tunnel, but nothing more.

Chihiro hugged her legs to her chest.  Every so often she would wonder what had happened in the past 5 years.  Had Haku returned to his river yet?  What happened to Yubaba and her baby?

But more importantly, had anyone captured Haku's heart yet?

When she was there, Haku seemed to have no interest in no girl, except for her.

But it was 7 years later.

Who knows what happened?  She _could_ know, she _could_ find out.  What was holding her back?

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

It was winter.

Chihiro loved winter.

Sometimes, in her sad states, she would wonder if there was a winter in the spirit world.  Then she would laugh bitterly.  Would it have made a difference?

Before, she wondered why she liked winter so much.  She had realized there was a coldness inside her, an icy distantness that would not go away, something she would feel in her heart forever, until she returned to the spirit world; to meet her Haku.  She could feel it pulsing against her heart, plunging her into a remote darkness even she couldn't bring light to.

In winter, when all was cold, she could not feel it as much as before.  It gladdened her to not feel the pain, yet it guilted her to not feel the pain.

So she suffered every day.

She stood directly in front of the huge gaping tunnel.  It seemed to come for her, swallowing her.

Chihiro put her bare hand out in the sky.  Frosty snow, fell onto it.  It should have melted.

The tiny, invisible patterns of the snowflakes remained.

Chihiro stiffened.  What happened?!

Suddenly, the words Haku had said to her, 7 years ago seemed to come back and haunt her.

_If you do not eat something from the spirit world, you will slowly disappear._

Where was she?!

Chihiro looked at her surroundings.

Scary statue.

Check.

Temple.

Check.

Old grassy road.

Check.

_I'm in the real world, but why am I disappearing?_

Chihiro started panicking. _I have to get to the spirit world ...and fast!_

She ran.


	2. Chapter 2

.: .The Stolen Name.: .

**CHAPTER TWO--'MY LIGHT, MY SAVIOUR'**

By: Cecile Li

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

She passed through the tunnel quickly, heading for her destination, the bathhouse.

Where was it?  Had everything moved since she was last here?

_Am I still disappearing?_ Chihiro thought worriedly. She waved her hand through a thorn bush. A thorn caught on her skin. A drop of blood spilled onto her hand.

_If you do not eat something from the spirit world, you will slowly disappear._

One of the first words Haku had spoken to her. How had he managed to save her, in a world where humans were looked down on?

_Don't think of the memories!_ Chihiro commanded herself. A tear slipped down one pale cheek.

She remembered, just when Haku was saving her, how she had held her breath across the wooden bridge to the bathhouse.

_The bridge.  The bridge._

She stumbled through the empty field toward the bridge.

_Haku.  Haku, my Haku, I'm coming._

Chihiro's eyes turned glassy, her eyes swimming with tears.  Her heart pounded so loud, she feared someone would hear her.

Suddenly, her brown orbs sharpened on a lone figure sitting on the bridge.

He turned to look at her.

Time stood still.

Chihiro finally reached her light, her savior.  Everything would be all right now.  He was here to save her.

"Haku!"

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

A/N: I'm sorry, I thought this would be longer, but I guess it isn't. I'm so sorry.  Just to clear up some confusion, what Chihiro means by saying 'her light', means to have finally found her light to save her from the darkness (in Chapter 1)--"...plunging her into a remote darkness even she couldn't bring light to..."

Thank you to:

1) sawdust monster-Thank you so much for being the first reviewer!!

2) Ron's Secret Admirer- Thanks, I agree; SA doesn't get nearly as much credit as it deserves. Also I am very sorry for the year mix-up.  I changed it.  Thanks also for pointing it out.

3) Stacey-chan- Thank you!

4) Dirge- Will, I have just updated. ^_^  thank you very much! You can put me on your author alert if you didn't know.  Thanx!

5) Irksome One, YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko, guess, cherri ookami, Steahl, Volkova-maniac, sugarcube55, Random- Thank you so much for the encouragement!!

Thank you all for reviewing!

3,

Cecile

Disclaimer- Please look at Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Look at Chapter 2.

.: .The Stolen Name.: .

**CHAPTER THREE--'SURPRISE!'**

By: Cecile Li

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

 "Haku!" She cried out, running toward him.

"Chihiro..." He looked in her eyes, deep within her soul. She was hurting! Such pain he saw.  He shook his head to clear those thoughts out. "Chihiro...you came back..."

She stood in front of him, uncertain what to do.

"Chihiro...how long has it been?"

She looked at Haku's emerald eyes, shocked by how he didn't know.  "It's been 7 years."

"7 years..."

Suddenly, Haku hugged her hard. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

She hugged him back, trying to fight back the tears building up in her eyes.  "I missed you so much." She knew this was a sense of false security, but she always felt safe in his arms.

He pulled back from her, unable to look at her properly. "Everything has changed while you were gone." He said weakly, wiping his eyes.

"Show me then."

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Haku showed her the bathhouse. Nothing had changed much, some remodeling here, some painting here. Chihiro was happy to see Lin and Kimanji; they hadn't changed either. 

She sighed softly, leaning on Haku's arm contently.

"Tired?" Haku asked quietly, looking at her.

"Yes, sort of."

"Well, hang on...There's one more thing I want to show you." He looked more excited than he had in years.

Chihiro put her hands on her eyes, covering it.  "Well, don't tell me.  I want it to be a surprise."

Haku smiled.

He steered her toward a small room.  He slid open the door lightly.

The room looked delicate and soft in the soothing candlelight.  There was a small cot by the round circle-shaped stained glass window.  It must have been beautiful during the day. Beside the cot was a small table with three drawers. On top of the table was a small blown glass vase filled with sweet-smelling blossoms and a tall thick candle with the picture of flying birds etched into it.

In the middle of the room, a petite figure crouched there, sewing a sampler.

"Sora." Haku called out eagerly.

Sora stood up and turned around.

Sora had beautiful long brown-black hair that was tied with a knot. Her face was heart-breakingly beautiful that looked forever magnificent, a picture lost in time. Her eyes were blue, bluer than the sky.

Chihiro gasped. Her skin was paler than anyone's she had seen.

Her bright blue eyes glanced at Chihiro curiously.  "Haku!"  She laid the sampler onto her cot.  She frowned at Chihiro.  "And who is she?"

Chihiro gulped nervously. "Chihiro.  My name is Chihiro.  I'm from...the...other world."

Sora smiled. "I'm so glad to meet you.  Haku's been telling me about you. I've always wanted to meet you."

Haku looked at them anxiously.

Sora smiled again, this time her smile uneasy and troubled. "I need to borrow Haku for awhile, Chihiro. You should go rest. Lin's room is right next door."

Chihiro could see Sora really needed to talk to Haku. "Sora, I hope we can be friends."

Sora looked at her, her sparkling eyes resting on Chihiro's face . "Of course."

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Haku closed the door behind Chihiro.  The moment the door was closed, Sora sighed.

"What happened, Sora?" Haku glanced at Sora with genuine concern.

Sora sighed. "It's Hitoro again." Haku's eyes widened angrily. "He grabbed my neck and threatened me.  I tried out the spell you taught me. It worked a little too well.  Instead of just the same bruise he gave me, he's feeling every bruise, every kick, every hurt he has ever inflicted on me all at once."  She looked away. "He's in the infirmary right now.  The nurses say he might not make it."

Haku gasped. "What did Yubaba do?"

Tears erupted from her eyes. "She said, 'Good Job! Thanks for killing him off for me, he was starting to get really annoying.'"

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

3,

Cecile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya all! Thank you to all those who reviewed and those who reviewed again! 

Special thanks to YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko for reviewing at every chapter! *hugs* 

Because of the complaint from my good friend, Y * Sunshine, about the length of the chapters and the amount of reviews I have (*winks*) related to the number of words, I will try to write longer chapters. Thanks!

Now, onto the fic.

Disclaimer- Original Disclaimer at Chapter One.

*~*The Stolen Name*~*

**CHAPTER FOUR—'LEAVING'**

By: Cecile Li

*          *          *          *          *          *          *

Haku hurried out of Sora's room, exhausted. He had stayed with her until she told him to go. He ran his hands through his hair._ Chihiro, he remembered suddenly and guiltily._

He ran down the hall, looking for the servants' ward. Coming upon the correct one, he opened it gently. He treaded softly into the room. He sat at the foot of her cot, looking at her. _She still looks the same…_

Suddenly, a dark shape pressed against the door. Haku turned, face pale. The figure left as quickly as it appeared.

Haku hurriedly ran out of the room, heading for Sora's room.

Chihiro stirred in her sleep. "Haku?"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *

Haku burst into Sora's room. "Sora!"

She looked up, alarmed. "What happened? Did--"

"Yes!" Haku said hurriedly. "We have to leave as soon as possible!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Chihiro. Chihiro. Wake up."

Chihiro blinked sleepily. She looked up into the jade green eyes of Haku. She smiled. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh my god! Where are we?!" 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *

Author Note: Lol…this is another cliffhanger! I thought I would make this longer….but I decided to do that in another chapter…..evil aren't I?

3 3 3!

:*:Cecile:*:


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I know the Chapter Four was horrible! I'm sorry, but I felt like I had to update. I hadn't updated since before summer. I'm so sorry.

Also, I redid all the chapters so please go reread them since I made some drastic changes in appearances.

I have a question, would you rather me update in short chapters more frequently [because I had a write block, but it's gone now…] or just in long chapters less frequently?

Thank you so much to my loyal readers!

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

**CHAPTER FIVE--'OF LOST PRINCESSES, EAVESDROPPING, AND BROKEN HEARTS' **

By: Cecile Li

Recap.: .

Chihiro sat up and looked around. "Oh my god! Where are we?!" 

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

A hand landed on Chihiro's lips. "Shhhh!" Haku said quietly, "We don't want to attract attention."

Sora turned around from her spot. " We'll explain later when we get there."

Chihiro frowned. "Fine, but where are we?"

Haku glanced at Sora. "We're on the train to Swamp Bottom."

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

"Hi Zeniba! It's so nice to see you again!" Chihiro said warmly as she stepped into Zeniba's house.

"And you too, dear." Zeniba called affectionately from the stove. "All of you, just sit down while I finish making your dinner. I just wish you told me sooner so I could get your food ready!"

Chihiro smiled at Zeniba's generosity. "Thank you, Zeniba." She sat down next to Haku. "Now tell me. Why did we have to go to Swamp Bottom?"

Sora sighed. "It's a rather long story, but here goes.

"I am … or was a sky dragon of the renowned Sky Kingdom. My father was the advisor of the king, so I was a noble and had access to the royal family. When I was 3, I was sent to be playmates with the Sky Princess, Shiroi Kanna, the white princess of the Sky court. I was Kanna's best friend.

One day, when Kanna and I were both 16, Kanna fell ill. She was very sick, and was frightened she would die of this terrible malady. The king, Kanna's concerned father, decided to ask the Shadow Demon, a strong and feared demon, for help.

Zeniba appeared at the table with 3 plates of steaming delicious food. "Wasn't Princess Kanna betrothed to some other dragon?" She asked, placing a plate in front of each person.

Sora nodded, taking a pair of chopsticks. "Yes. She was in love with him but she wouldn't tell me his name."

Haku nodded also, eating. "I do not know either. I don't remember much."

"They struck a bargain that the demon would heal Kanna but have from her a kiss." continued Sora, taking a bite of food between each sentence. "Kanna was healed, but at the end of the healing process, Kanna was a human! The king was outraged and was fearful for his daughter for a demon could take a human soul through mouth contact. He told me to take Kanna and escape."

"When the Shadow Demon found out, his anger was great. He destroyed the Sky Kingdom looking for Kanna and I. I escaped with Kanna, but Kanna was a human baby!

I went all around the Spirit World for the opening to the Human World. I finally found it and brought Kanna into the Human World.  I cried for her, but I knew I had to let her go into the Human World, for humans cannot survive in the Spirit World. I left and went to find Yubaba and Zeniba. When I found them, I found out that the Shadow Demon had been vanquished so that only an empty shell lived on. I also learned that the Shadow Demon's followers were after me in revenge.

I seeked refuge in Yubaba's bathhouse where I lived unfound. But, the night after you came, Haku discovered a demon around the bathhouse looking for me. We had to leave.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said abruptly, looking at her lap. "That I had to drag you into this. I never meant to."

Chihiro smiled, her serving of food completely eaten. "It's okay. As long as I'm with Haku, I'll be okay. We'll find the princess! Don't worry." Suddenly, she frowned. "There's just one thing though. When I was in my world, I started fading away. That's why I ran to the Spirit World."

Zeniba raised her eyebrows, looking mystified. "Really?" She stood up. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about that, Chihiro." She blew out the candle so the only light was the moon, shining in silence. "It's late and we should sleep. I'll show you to your rooms."

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Cricket. Cricket. Cricket.

Chihiro sat up on her bed, yawning. She looked out her window, seeing darkness. She felt beside her cot  and lit a thick candle. That candle was the candle Sora gave her after dinner. It was small, but very wide. It depicted a soaring waterfall, complete with a beautiful scenery of flowers and willow trees.

_ I went there whenever I felt lonely,_ Sora had said, smiling a slight smile, _back when I still lived in the Sky Kingdom._

Chihiro had smiled too. _ How long did it take to make it?_

Sora's fatigued eyes looked at Chihiro, seeing a sweet young woman, unready for the challenges before her. _ It matters not, _ Sora had replied quietly. _ Only the end product counts._

"Only the end product counts." Chihiro wondered out loud. She fingered a small bird, feeling the intricate outline of it. She placed her candle on her table, feeling peaceful.

Finally, she stood up and changed into a forest green kimono. Stepping out of her room, she approached the kitchen door. Within a step of the door, she heard conspiring whispers. She leaned her ear against the door, attempting to eavesdrop.

"How is Chihiro reacting to this?" Chihiro heard Zeniba ask.

"Okay, I guess. The move wasn't too hard." Haku replied. 

"Haku, you know very well I'm talking about Sora." Zeniba scolded gently.

"They're friends." Haku replied shortly.

"You love Sora?" Chihiro's eyes widened enormously at this question.

"I do, but—" By this time, Chihiro had stood upright, flushing immensely, refusing to listen to anymore of their conversation.

"Chihiro?" Sora's soft voice called out. "What are you doing up so late?"

Chihiro spun around guiltily, effectively bumping her head against the wall. "Ow! I mean, I uh…I couldn't sleep." She answered, rubbing her head, barely suppressing her jealousy and anger at Sora. "I…uh…I'll just go back to my room now. Good night!" As she stalked toward her room, she felt Sora's beautiful cerulean eyes look quizzically at her.

Muttering about cheating dragons, Chihiro slammed the door ferociously. Her brown eyes fell upon the exquisite candle. She walked toward it, picking it up. She felt the hot flames tickling her cheek. She remembered how, only moments ago, she had fingered the little sparrow.

A silver tear ran down her cheek, dropping on the flame, dousing it. Full out crying now, she threw the candle at the wall, and ran, sobbing to her bed.

"Haku…" She whispered wretchedly, "Why did you desert me again?"

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Sora, feeling there was something afoot, opened Chihiro's door noiselessly. It was completely dark. Sora felt on the table for the candle she had given Chihiro. There was absolutely nothing on the table.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, she saw Chihiro lying face up on the bed, sleeping, fresh tracks of tears running down her face. She scanned the room hurriedly.

Suddenly, she saw a blob of wax on the wall across Chihiro. Then, she saw the delicate candle she made for Chihiro. It was snapped in half, little cracks in its entire form. She felt tears accumulate in her eyes. She rushed to the candle, picking it up.

Giving Chihiro one last teary glance, she left as silently as she came.

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

A/N: Yay! I updated! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Fire Kitsune Goddess: I'm sorry, I think I deleted it …*sheepish look*

Everyone else: Thank you guys so much for the reviews!

.: .PREVIEW of CHAPTER SIX .: .

"I can't stay here. Let me go home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	6. Chapter 6

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

**CHAPTER SIX--'TIME TO GO HOME'**

By: Cecile Li

Recap.: .

A silver tear ran down her cheek, dropping on the flame, dousing it. Full out crying now, she threw the candle at the wall, and ran, sobbing to her bed.

"Haku…" She whispered wretchedly, "Why did you desert me again?"

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Feeling confident enough that she wouldn't cry, Chihiro entered the kitchen silently. A cheerful scenario welcomed her. Zeniba stood by the stove, making some mouth-watering food while Sora stood by Haku with a pleasant look on her face. Haku turned then, giving Chihiro a dazzling, loving smile. Chihiro fixed a blank emotionless stare on her face.

"Chihiro! You're finally up. Want some breakfast?" Zeniba called out with a cheery smile, completely oblivious to what Chihiro was thinking about then.

"Well," Chihiro spoke, checking her nails with the air of a prima donna, "I won't delay your little," Glaring at Haku and Sora at the corner of her eye, she continued, "Lovey-dovey breakfast." She saw Haku begin to interrupt, so she unrelentingly began again. "I'm going home where someone actually cares about me." With that, she turned around and left the room, leaving a shocked Haku and a dazed Sora.

The tears that fought to rise from her eyes during her speech now flowed freely, sliding down her face insistently. As she wordlessly strode into her room and began taking her few belongings, she felt like a totally different person, a jealous girl who tried to control people, someone completely not like her.

Suddenly, a horrible thought entered her mind. How was she going to go home? Kamanji had told her there was no return train to the bathhouse. Chihiro sighed angrily. Was the whole world against her?

A sudden soft knock on her door startled her. "Who is it?" Chihiro called out coldly, remembering her anger.

"It's me." Zeniba replied, her lilting voice sad. "Can I come in?"

Chihiro inhaled sharply. "No." Stay calm and cool, Chihiro, she ordered herself.

"Chihiro," Zeniba pleaded, "Please don't leave. Why are you leaving?"

Chihiro steeled herself against the wall. Couldn't they see? She couldn't stay here where Haku and Sora would exchange little love secrets behind her back. "I want to go home."

"But Chihiro, you were so excited yesterday! You wanted to help Sora find the Princess Kanna." Zeniba argued anxiously.

"That was yesterday." Chihiro asserted unfeelingly. Finally, she sighed again, this time remorseful. "I can't stay here. Let me go home. Please."

Zeniba sniffled behind the door. "Is it Ha-…no it can't be. Why, Chihiro? Why?"

You don't know how right you are, Chihiro thought furiously, you don't know at all. "Just because."

Zeniba wiped an eye, completely unseen by Chihiro. "Is there anything I can do?"

Chihiro pushed herself off the wall impatiently. "Nothing. Noth-" She blinked. "Actually, I wanted to go back to the bathhouse. Can you transport me there?"

Zeniba nodded. "Yes. But Chihiro…can I see you before you leave?"

Chihiro glared at the door, feeling almost as angry as before. "No! I mean no. Can you just cast the transporting spell on an object and give it to me?"

Zeniba nodded again, her face distressingly sad. "What object do you want me to cast it on?" Chihiro opened the door a tiny crack and thrust out a thin charm bracelet. It lit up for a second before darkening. "It will activate in a minute. Be safe, Chihiro. Be safe." With that, Zeniba left as silently as she came.

Chihiro moved her hand back inside her room, examining her bracelet closing before dropping it on the small table as if it was burning. Then she returned to packing.

Chihiro packed all her possessions in a woven bag. She tied the knot slowly, wondering if she forgot anything. _Oh, right_, She thought, walking toward her closet, _the kimono_.

Chihiro flung the pretty indigo kimono Zeniba had given her onto the bed. As she sat down beside the kimono, she felt the soft cloth, containing secrets she did not know. Zeniba had said mysteriously that it had a spell on it so the wearer would always be protected.

When Chihiro saw the kimono, she felt her anger at Zeniba melt away. It wasn't her fault Haku had deserted her for a sky dragon. _I'll put it on,_ she thought again, feeling a little guilty, slipping out of her rumpled kimono, _Just for Zeniba's sake._

Then she grabbed her silver bracelet, instantly transported to another domain.

*                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *                          *

Author Note: How was it? Definitely weird, huh?

Kaoru Gal, Yana5, YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko,Mon-princess, YatReUa, Sarah, fanficmaniac , Alexa, Safire Ranmako, Bridget, bookworym, moezy-chan, melon3, thanks to all of you guys and all of your honest opinions! I appreciate all of them. 

Alexa- *sigh* I know, my chapters are soooo short, but I can't help it….T_T this story is so hard for me to write because 1) I started this last year and 2) I haven't got any good ideas…but I understand your comments…thanks again. I'm just going to update short chapters more regularly like maybe 3 times in 2 months.

Yana5- I can't give away all my secrets! Nevertheless, keep reading, you'll find out in the end! ^_^

YatReUa- Thank you! I'm flattered that you think so.

I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, just remind me.

3,

Cecile 


	7. Chapter 7

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

CHAPTER SEVEN--'DISCOVERING'

By: Cecile Li

Recap.: .

When Chihiro saw the kimono, she felt her anger at Zeniba melt away. It wasn't her fault Haku had deserted her for a sky dragon. _I'll put it on,_ she thought again, feeling a little guilty, slipping out of her rumpled kimono, _Just for Zeniba's sake._

Then she grabbed her silver bracelet, instantly transported to another domain.

"Lin!" Chihiro cried out, happy to see a familiar face, running towards Lin, flinging her arms around her.

Lin spun around; face shocked and filled with evident relief, returning the hug. "Sen?! What are you doing here? I thought you went with Hak—"

Chihiro bristled, memories all too near. "Nothing. I just want to go home. I'm just here…to see you one last time."

"One last time?!" Lin exclaimed loudly, "Aren't you here to stay?"

"I don't belong here." Chihiro explained gently, her eyes brimming with crystal tears, "I should just get out of everybody's way and go home." _Get out of Sora's way._

Lin looked at her in a sisterly way, wishing Chihiro could stay. "Take care. You will take care right?"

Chihiro nodded, eyes dangerously close to spilling some tears. "You take care too!" She managed to choke out. This was it. Once she left, she would never come back.

"What's all this?" Yubaba's noisy voice said from behind Chihiro. "Oh look, the little girl has returned."

Chihiro returned Yubaba's warm smile. "Thank you, Yubaba for getting my parents back. I never fully thanked you. I-I'm leaving now." Chihiro bowed to Yubaba slowly, feeling as if she was caught in time. As soon as she was standing again, she turned quickly, walking as fast as she could, away from this scene. Maybe, she'd wake up and this had all been a long long nightmare. Maybe Haku still loved her. Maybe she hadn't had the courage to go to the Spirit World again.

She heard someone yell out her name. "Chihiro!"

Chihiro ducked her head and walked faster, breaking into a run. "Chihiro!", she heard again. When she was in front of the temple, she turned back, to see Haku yell after her, and have an arrow strike her in the shoulder. She stumbled into the temple, falling back into her own world.

"CHIHIRO!!!" Haku screamed, running toward his fallen love.

"No!" Yubaba reprimanded tightly, her magic making Haku grind to a screeching stop. "She has already fallen into her own world. You can't go in there."

All rational thought had left Haku's mind. Snarling, he tried to break through Yubaba's barrier. He almost succeeded when Lin suddenly reached in and firmly whacked his head, rendering him unconscious.

Sora sighed in relief. "Good thinking, Lin. Now we have to keep him restrained. When he wakes up, he's not going to be very happy." Sora cast a frightened look over her shoulder. "Oh no! They're here!"

Zeniba swept the young people behind her. "I'll take care of them. Take the bathhouse workers and leave to the hidden cave! I'll find you later!"

Lin nodded, running to the bathhouse. Sora followed her, dragging Haku along. All she hoped was the archers of the Shadow Demon's wouldn't hit anyone. She sighed, stopping momentarily. A little too late to hope, huh? This was all her fault!

Lin turned around, calling for her to hurry up. Sora nodded, hauling Haku to the bathhouse once more. She had to get Chihiro back!

Chihiro groaned, massaging her head. What happened? Then she felt the pain in her shoulder. She reached and rubbed it, when the events replayed in her mind. She…she got struck by an arrow!

Alarmed, she stared at her shoulder, which was NOT all bloody and gross. Instead, her kimono was still whole and new—wait. Her kimono?

__

This kimono will protect you against any harm.

Any harm? Including an arrow?

__

This kimono will protect you against any harm.

__

Thank you Zeniba! Chihiro thought, blessing the old woman. _ She might have well saved my life!_

She got up, dusting herself off, walking toward her home resolutely. _ I WILL live without Haku. Just watch me._

Haku moaned as he woke up. His head…his head hurt like living demons were inside his head, trying to pound their way out.

"He's woken up!" A deafening shrilling voice sounded from his ear.

"Great! I hoped I didn't kill him." Another thunderous voice proclaimed loudly, coming closer to him.

"Having fun, Haku?" The same shrilly voice said, leaning over him.

Haku cracked an eye open, shutting it almost immediately. Normally he thought Sora's eyes were very pretty, the same color as the sky, but today, they just reminded him of big watery cloudy puddles.

The two girls laughed, savoring the moment. Big powerful dragoney Haku reduced to a stumbling young man sounding like he had a hangover. A bad one.

To Haku, their laughter sounded like squealing pigs. Lin clapped her hands gleefully. It sounded like a crisp chop at a large tree, echoing in his mind.

Haku sniffed the air. Something awfully fishy filled the air. That and something that smelled suspiciously like….baked frogs?

"What's that smell?" Haku croaked out, trying not to breathe through his nose.

Sora laughed again, this time sounding like a poor chicken taken to the slaughterhouse to have its head hacked off. "We brought you something to eat. It's on the house."

Lin leaned over too, smiling widely. "Fresh froggy eggs. A real delicacy."

Chihiro strolled into her parlor, plopping down onto the couch next to her mother. "Hello, mom."

Her mother dropped the piece of knitting, startled. "Chihiro! Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School?" Chihiro asked blankly, face confused. "School?"

"It's Monday, Chihiro. And 2:00. Shouldn't you be at school?" Her mother demanded, sure her daughter was playing dumb.

"O-Of course! I-It's um….it's a half day today!" Chihiro answered quickly, smiling brightly.

Her mother sniffed disapprovingly. "You have too many half-days. Two last week and this week and all. You never learn anything at that damn school. Schools will be schools, tyrants will be tyrants." She muttered inaudibly.

"What did you say, mom?" Chihiro inquired politely, hearing her mother grumble obscene words.

Her mother glanced sharply at her. "I didn't say anything, Chihiro. Go do you homework."

Chihiro nodded obediently, climbing up the stairs. _Psh, they didn't even notice me gone for a whole day._

Everyone was silent at the table, all munching on their food.

__

This doesn't taste as good as Zeniba's, Chihiro thought, the food sticking to her throat.

__

I do hope Chihiro won't get angry about getting engaged, Her father thought worriedly, pushing his food around his plate, making it seem like he was eating when he actually wasn't.

__

That boy is so nice. Chihiro will love him, Her mother conspired in her mind, unknowing of her daughter's real feelings.

__

Whatever, Their maid thought idly, cleaning the floor, _That boy may be handsome, but whoa! If anyone were a bad egg, it'd be him for sure._

"So," Chihiro and her parents all said at the same time.

Chihiro smiled tightly. "You go first, mom."

Her mother smiled enthusiastically. "I have the most wonderful news for you, Chihiro!" Her husband kicked her underneath the table, but she continued, undaunted. "You know that polite boy who lives next door? Ryo Tanaka? Well, guess what?!"

"What?" Chihiro answer, every bit as unenthusiastic as her mother was enthusiastic. Her mind was reeling with images of all the horrible pranks Ryo Tanaka had pulled on her. The dirty worms in her lunchbox, the name-calling of 'Monkey-face', preying on her with those horrendously icky paintballs he hit her with, were all tricks from him.

"You're engaged to him! How nice is that?" Her mother watched her face for any sign of reaction.

Chihiro paled, then slumped over in a dead faint.

Author Note: Yep, I've made Chihiro's mom kind of OCish, but I do not depict her as a cruel stupid woman. She honestly does not know what her daughter feels.

Fire Kitsune Goddess: yep! And it'll only get more interesting!

moezy-chan: she's leaving, but she'll eventually come back.

Yana5: of course she gets home! She needs Haku to worry for her and for her to brood! Lol

Kaoru Gal: don't we all get like that when we're mad? I admit, I probably get all bitchy when I'm mad…

Fanficmaniac: hmmm…..I don't know what you mean by a spirit, but I'll see if I can fit it in the story. If I write a sequel I just might model it around that!

InvisibleRain: thanks, you guys are too nice

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: nods understandingly guys…never understand!

THANKS EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I've hit the 100 mark! And my 100th reviewer was Rachelle! Thank you so much! Replies and the rest of the author note will be at the end. Thanks again!

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

CHAPTER EIGHT--'RYO TANAKA'

By: Cecile Li

Recap.: .

Her mother smiled enthusiastically. "I have the most wonderful news for you, Chihiro!" Her husband kicked her underneath the table, but she continued, undaunted. "You know that polite boy who lives next door? Ryo Tanaka? Well, guess what?!"

"What?" Chihiro answer, every bit as unenthusiastic as her mother was enthusiastic. Her mind was reeling with images of all the horrible pranks Ryo Tanaka had pulled on her. The dirty worms in her lunchbox, the name-calling of 'Monkey-face', preying on her with those horrendously icky paintballs he hit her with, were all tricks from him.

"You're engaged to him! How nice is that?" Her mother watched her face for any sign of reaction.

Chihiro paled, then slumped over in a dead faint.

"Chihiro, dear," Chihiro's mother soothed gently, placing a fresh clothe on Chihiro's forehead, "You aren't upset are you? Ryo Tanaka is such a nice boy."

Chihiro blinked slowly. Where was she?

Then she remembered. She had fainted after her mother had told her, told her she was engaged to someone. Ryo Tanaka?!?!?!? There was no way she was engaged to that bastard!

Chihiro sat up quickly, her head aching with the sudden movement. Her mother pushed her down gently, but firmly.

__

Nice boy, Chihiro thought dazedly, groaning while rubbing her head, _Nice boy?_

"Mom?"

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"I'm sure I misheard. Who did you say I was engaged to again?" _Please please please don't be Ryo Tanaka._

Her mother smiled brightly. "Ryo Tanaka. Isn't that so sweet?"

Chihiro gulped. Her worst dream come true. Chihiro sniffled, her eyes starting to cry. Why Ryo Tanaka? Why did her mom go and make her engaged to him? She hated him for heaven's sake!

The doorbell rang. Chihiro's mother got up hastily, brushing invisible pieces of lint off her apron. She hurried out of the room, walking to the door. Chihiro brushed her tears away, still sniffling.

"I've been expecting someone." Chihiro's mother called out cheerfully from the hall, pulling open the door. "Hello! Come in, Chihiro's in her room. Here, I'll show you her room."

Chihiro waited patiently, biting her nails like she always did these days. She hoped it was Keiko, her classmate from school. Keiko was so funny and always made her feel better. It'd be just like Keiko to stop by and see how she was doing.

Her mother laughed, still talking to the unknown guest. Bits of the conversation drifted into her room. Chihiro strained to hear what they were talking about.

"….Yes, I've told her…"

"…she's fine?…"

"…expecting bad reaction…"

Then the two started to walk toward her room. Chihiro sat up again, this time slowly and carefully. That was definitely a male voice. Oh no….it couldn't be…it couldn't be—

"Ryo Tanaka!" Chihiro shrieked, eyes widening in horror. Why couldn't it have been Keiko?

Ryo smiled warmly at her, his brown eyes taking in her appearance. His smile waned a bit when he realized she wasn't exactly overjoyed to see him. Quite the opposite, really.

Chihiro's mother looked at both of them, then decided to force them together. She smiled sweetly at her daughter and her (hopefully) future son-in-law. "I'll go get some tea. I'll be right back."

"Mom!" Chihiro called out at her mother's retreating back, panicking slightly. Her? Stuck in a room with _Ryo Tanaka_? No way!! "Mooooooooooooooooom!!!!!"

"Can I sit on your bed?" Ryo asked politely, eyes still on Chihiro.

"You can but you may not!" Chihiro snapped angrily, pulling her covers over herself.

"Here, let me help you." Ryo reached over and yanked the covers over her.

"No! I'm fine!" Chihiro shrieked again, getting more nervous by the second. She turned away from Ryo, refusing to look at him.

Ryo sat on her bed anyway, looking at the door, apparently dissatisfied with her manners.

Chihiro peeked at him. She had to admit, he _was_ very handsome, though nothing like Haku. He was a popular person at school while she stayed out of the limelight, preferring to stay with her own group of friends. He was top in his class and was destined to be a Someone. _I suppose_, she thought, not nearly as angry as before, _he's the kind of boy Japanese mothers dream about. I can't really blame mom._

Then Ryo turned. Chihiro started, blushing when she realized he had caught her staring at him. Then she blinked; he wasn't mad at all! If anything, his face was sad.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quietly, looking at her again with that _look_.

"For what?" Chihiro asked dumbly, still in shock that he was apologizing. "I mean…uh…I mean…" Chihiro stopped trying to say something nice. She couldn't say anything. She certainly hadn't forgiven him and she wasn't planning on it.

"I know you haven't forgiven me," He began again in that calm voice of his, looking away from her, "but I want to tell you that…the reason I did those awful things to you…were because I liked you."

Chihiro froze. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "That still doesn't atone for all those disgusting things you did to me." She spoke icily, surprising herself. She didn't think she had the guts to speak.

"But--" He tried to say, but Chihiro cut him off.

"Did you know," Chihiro interrupted defiantly, all fear of being rude leaving her now, "did you know that after you called me Monkey-Face, I cried all night? Did you know that?"

He spun suddenly, staring at her. His eyes were wide with a horrified look in them. "I…I…"

"You didn't know. You didn't know how mean you were to me. You think I can just toss my head and forget all that you did? I was so young then and you were _so_ horrible to me. Don't you feel the least bit guilty?" Chihiro couldn't believe this. How could he be so naïve?

He gaped at her. "I-I do! You don't know how guilty I am!"

She gazed at him coolly. "Then why wait till now to apologize? Afraid your friends would find out? Afraid to associate with me?" _Afraid I wouldn't forgive you? Well, you're right buddy, I won't!_

Chihiro settled down onto her bed, closing her eyes. "You can go now. I don't need your apology." He didn't move, ignoring her words. Chihiro sighed mentally, maybe he would go away if she fell asleep.

A few minutes passed and Chihiro grew impatient. What was his problem? Why didn't he leave yet? Chihiro almost screamed with frustration but quickly remembered she was supposed to be asleep.

A noise broke the silence in the still room. Chihiro nearly jumped with surprise but managed to stay motionless. What was that noise?

She heard it again. Was it…was it crying? But who would cry?

She moved her head a bit, curious. This time she did jump. It was Ryo!

"What are you crying for?!" Chihiro exclaimed, amazed Ryo Tanaka, the perfect young man with the looks, the grades, and the money, would cry.

He smiled shakily through his tears. "You're not asleep?" Chihiro reddened, remembering. He smiled at her again, this time with sad eyes. "You're right. I should be going now. Good bye Chihiro."

"No wait!" Chihiro called out, getting out of bed and grabbing his hand. "I shouldn't have been so bold. I'm sorry."

He touched her hand, holding it. "You shouldn't be. You're right. Why didn't I apologize sooner?" Then he moved to leave.

"Why didn't you?" Chihiro asked one last time, dead set on knowing.

He turned around slowly. "You really want to know?" Chihiro nodded and he continued. "My mother wants me to marry Naoko, the mayor's daughter. She doesn't want me to marry you. She wanted to get me engaged to Naoko this week, but I asked your mother for an engagement.

My mother has planned my whole life for me. She's even planned the marriage to Naoko. She's very upset that I want to marry you."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "Then don't marry me!"

He smiled sadly. "I love you. My mother knows I do."

Chihiro suddenly noticed she was still holding his hand. She dropped it quickly then sat down. "Your mother wants you to marry Naoko. Maybe you should listen to her."

He frowned. "She's planned my whole life for me. It's time for me to take over my life. I didn't want to apologize earlier…because I thought that if I apologized, we would be on speaking terms again…and our families would be able to have dinner together, being neighbors, and my mother would have the chance to sabotage you."

Chihiro choked down a laugh. "Sabotage me?! She couldn't sabotage me if she was my own mother!"

"She wants me to marry Naoko very badly. She was so angry that my father agreed with me that she had a huge fight with my father and almost filed for a divorce."

Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "Why does she want you to marry her so much?"

"Some social problem. She wants me to marry Naoko so her own social position can rise and she can do whatever she wants through the mayor." Ryo smiled ruefully at her. "Can you forgive me now?"

Chihiro thought about it, then smiled. "I guess so. But don't expect me to marry you without a complaint!"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Now I really must go. May I have a kiss before I go?"

Chihiro drew in a breath. "What for?!"

He grinned impishly. "You_ are_ my fiancée."

"No!" She shouted indignantly, retreating to her bed.

"I thought as much. Good bye Chihiro." He waved before exiting her house.

"Bye!" Chihiro called through the window. Now where was her mother? Getting tea, yeah right!

Ryo walked quickly toward his house. He turned abruptly to check whether Chihiro was still in her window. When he saw that his fiancée wasn't there, he pulled out a silver cellphone. He dialed in a phone number.

"Naoko?" He listened for a moment before a big smile broke out across his good-looking face. His seemingly innocent face. "She fell for it, just like you thought. This plan is going to work after all. Love you, babe." He smirked calmly. Oh, Chihiro was just too easy to deceive.

Author Note: grins sheepishly This chapter is so cheesy and corny, I could dip tortilla chips in it, but really, I had to get rid of the tension between Ryo and Chihiro. Sorry!

By the way, does anyone read the author notes?

Thanks to: Moezy-chan (Chihiro doesn't go back by herself. Hint hint!), Fanficmaniac(The one thing I would never change is the fact that Haku loves Chihiro), Yana5(Lol, at least they don't hate each other anymore. Or rather, Chihiro doesn't hate Ryo anymore. Even if it was a stupid reason --;;;;;), Rachelle(hugs you're the 100th reviewer, thanks especially for that!), Kaoru Girl(I love your reviews, thank you!), tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN (Okay, I won't! I'll try not to make it confusing), anonymous (I'll update as fast as I can!), Silver Petra, Rei( Lmao! Love that version!), Moonmage, Fire Kitsune Goddess (Yep, major twist), and Lil Pyro (Okay, I'll write more.)

3,

Cecile


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I uploaded new versions of Chapter 7 and 8. I only added about 2 or so paragraphs so BE SURE to read the new versions because it'll be a bit confusing if you don't. And also, I noticed I didn't use any of the normal endings at names (like chan, san in Japanese stories. I didn't use them because they were a bit confusing to keep track of all the time.

Also, this chapter is for explaining most things, so I apologize if this seems a bit awkward.

This isn't beta-ed, unlike the other chapters! Just a warning.

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

CHAPTER NINE--'NAOKO, RUMORS, AND KEIKO'

By: Cecile Li

Recap.: .

Ryo walked quickly toward his house. He turned abruptly to check whether Chihiro was still in her window. When he saw that his fiancée wasn't there, he pulled out a silver cellphone. He dialed in a phone number.

"Naoko?" He listened for a moment before a big smile broke out across his good-looking face. His seemingly innocent face. "She fell for it, just like you thought. This plan is going to work after all. Love you, babe." He smirked calmly. Oh, Chihiro was just too easy to deceive.

Chihiro trudged her way to school, her face etched in a deep frown. She didn't feel like going to school today. Chihiro laughed bitterly. Did she ever want to go to school? Now everybody probably knew about her engagement and would demand answers.

Chihiro kicked at a tuff of grass moodily. She would have to think of a plan to get rid of Ryo. Ryo was sweet and oh-so-handsome, but she didn't love him. Not the way she loved Haku. He deserved someone who loved him and she didn't.

Little did she know.

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro turned at the sound of her name. She smiled a small smile. How nice of Ryo to walk her to school!

"Ryo! It's nice to see you." She slowed down so Ryo could catch up with her.

Ryo smiled dashingly, his face boyish, a perfect picture of the perfect fiancé. Chihiro smiled softly at him. Oh, how could she tell him she didn't want to marry him?

"I'll carry your books for you." He told her briskly, taking her books from her.

Chihiro stared at him. "It-It's all right." She took her books back. Ryo gawked at her, completely flabbergasted. Every girl he got was so flattered when he took her books. Evidently, Chihiro would be harder.

Chihiro hugged her books to her chest, staring shyly at the ground. Ryo looked at her from time to time.

"So," Ryo started cheerfully, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Chihiro responded curtly, still looking at the ground.

Ryo glanced at her in surprise. "I thought you forgave me."

Chihiro sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Ryo, but there's something--"

"Hello, Ryo!" Naoko's loud voice called out from behind them. She ran up to Ryo and smiled shyly. Her smile curled into a frown when she saw Chihiro. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Monkey-face."

Chihiro's hesitant smile slipped off her face immediately. She felt her eyes begin to tear. Naoko looked so sweet and nice, very beautiful, but quite vain. She was only 5'7'', enhancing the image of a cute sweet girl. She was wearing a white halter-top, laced with pink sequins. Her very short skirt was bright pink, and she wore pink legwarmers, reaching all the way up to her thighs. Her shoes were also with pink shoelaces, matching the rest of her outfit.

"Naoko!" Ryo admonished, his face almost angry, "That was completely out of line!"

Naoko rolled her eyes boredly. "Whatever; she must be used to it by now." Naoko then smiled flirtatiously at Ryo, "So how's it going, Ryo?" Naoko flounced right next to him, her skirt swirling with her sudden movements. She grabbed his arm, her long shocking pink nails closing around his arm.

Ryo made a noise of disgust, shaking her off his arm. "Apologize, Naoko."

Naoko tossed her highlighted black hair over her shoulder. She stuck her hip out on one side, staring angrily at Chihiro. "Sorry," She spat out distastefully, "Monkey-face."

Chihiro gasped; what was wrong with this girl? How could she ever thought she was nice?

Naoko, recognizing the look on Ryo's face as anger, and quickly planned her exit. She twisted her pink wristwatch, and exclaimed loudly, "Would you look at the time? I have to go and pick up a friend. It was nice talking to you, Ryo!" She left abruptly, leaving the air scented with her heavy perfume, revoltingly sweet.

"I'm sorry Chihiro," Ryo apologized, his face apologetic. "She must still be mad about the engagement.

Chihiro nodded sullenly. "We're at school anyway. I'll see you later." She walked away toward the door.

Ryo waited for Chihiro to disappear. "Naoko?" He called out, searching around him, "Naoko!"

"Aie!!!!" Naoko shrieked, stumbling out of a nearby bush. "You know how scratchy that bush was?!?!?" She complained loudly, poking at a few scratches.

Ryo smirked at her. "That was a great performance, Naoko."

Naoko smiled teasingly. "Do I get a kiss?"

Ryo crossed the short distance to her, almost towering over her. Naoko shivered. Sometimes, especially lately, Ryo scared her. "Of course."

--

Chihiro sighed, sliding into her seat in her class. All morning, all of the popular girls and boys who never talked to Chihiro except to tease her, interrogated her on Ryo and her engagement. Many of the girls were horrified at Ryo's decision, all muttering something about Naoko. When Chihiro had asked about Naoko, the girl looked at her disdainfully, leaving without answering.

There was one, Mina, who answered. Mina was a silly girl, never thinking before she spoke. Chihiro, of course, asked her too. Mina just giggled, speaking in her high annoying voice, "Oh Naoko? Those two are--" Before she could finish, her boyfriend grabbed her and pulled her away from Chihiro, speaking angrily at her. Mina looked slightly put out before realizing something.

Chihiro wondered about the 'are' in Mina's sentence; didn't Ryo say he didn't like Naoko?

"Chihiro!" Chihiro turned around, and almost collided into Keiko.

"Keiko!" Chihiro exclaimed happily; now she had someone to complain to. "Oh, it was so horrible, everyone was--"

"Is it true that you're engaged to Ryo Tanaka?" Keiko interrupted, masking a frown on her face.

Chihiro was taken aback. Her friend didn't even know? "Well, I guess so."

Keiko's large sky-blue eyes grew even wider. If Chihiro didn't know better, she'd think Keiko looked really unhappy.

"Keiko?" Chihiro asked, looking closely at her friend's wane face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you do the English essay?" Keiko tried to smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes and left them looking sad and hurt.

As Chihiro bent to retrieve her paper out of her messy backpack, Keiko wiped a translucent tear from her eye. Her façade fell and she couldn't help but cry a little. After waiting so long, this is what she got.

"Here it is!" Chihiro cried triumphantly, holding up a rumpled piece of paper. Keiko immediately hid her face and reached to read it.

"Chihiro." A new voice said quietly.

Chihiro and Keiko both turned toward the voice. Chihiro raised an eyebrow and Keiko gasped. What was Ryo doing here?

Does he like stalking me or what?! Chihiro thought furiously, watching for Keiko's reaction, _This is getting real old._

Keiko suddenly turned away, afraid she was going to start weeping in class. "Uh, Chihiro, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"No, stay, Keiko. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Ryo spoke gently, eyes on Chihiro.

Keiko felt even worse. Glancing at Chihiro's please-please-please-stay-or-I'll-die look, she stammered, "Al-alright, if that's okay."

"So, Chihiro," Ryo started, never taking his eyes off the nervous girl, "When do you want the wedding?"

Keiko got up quickly, and ducked her head. "I-I'll be right back." Then she promptly exited, brushing another tear away.

Ryo smiled harshly, and a bit dully; his eyes never changed. Chihiro frowned huffily, what was wrong with him?

--

Chihiro was walking beside someone. A girl? No, Haku thought, straining to make out the person, it was a boy. And a very handsome boy.

Haku frowned, who was this person and why was he with Chihiro? Suddenly, the boy took Chihiro's books but Chihiro took them back, blushing a bit. Their mouths opened, but Haku heard nothing except for strange mumbling. Then Chihiro looked upset and opened her mouth again, but a new girl flounced into his vision. She was very pretty, nothing like the quiet beauty of Chihiro, but pretty with the essence of artificial beauty. And everything she wore was sharp and pink. Haku felt an immediate dislike to the new girl.

Apparently, she had said something mean to Chihiro and the boy got angry. Haku felt a twinge of jealousy when Chihiro looked a bit happier. The boy eventually drove the pink girl off, but Chihiro became sad again.

The scene changed to Chihiro's school. Chihiro was talking to another girl. A girl, with brilliant blue eyes. Then the boy came to Chihiro again. Haku listened closely, but all he heard were one sentence, "So, Chihiro, when do you want the wedding?"

"Haku!" Someone shook him, trying to wake him up. Haku groaned, thinking he was still in his dream. "Haku!"

"Chihiro?!" Haku burst out, his jade green eyes suddenly opening. He wilted in disappointment when all he saw was Yubaba and Sora.

"Now, boy," Yubaba scolded sternly, "Don't look so disappointed to see us."

"It's alright," Sora said gently, guiding Yubaba to a chair next to the bed, "He just wants to see Chihiro."

Yubaba sniffed disapprovingly. "Really, Haku, all we came here was to tell you the current news."

Haku sat up, now interested. "What happened?"

Sora stood behind Yubaba. "We think the Shadow Demon didn't actually die. He might have been changed into Shadow form."

"The Shadow Demons are brought to life through shadows, thus their names. Once they are defeated, they have to be completely vanquished to disappear from this world. If they are not, they may be kept in an urn as a Shadow." Yubaba explained, tucking a loose strand of hair back into her massive bun.

"You forgot something." Sora interrupted respectfully, remembering Yubaba was an extremely powerful sorceress, "A Shadow can take over bodies."

"Yes, yes. That's what we came to warn you with." Yubaba asserted carelessly, with a wave of her hand. She turned to Sora and smiled a gracious smile. "Now, Sora. Can you tell us of Princess Kanna?"

Sora blinked. "Princess Kanna?"

Yubaba nodded, trying to prompt her, somehow having a hidden motive. "Yes."

"Well," Sora said slowly, wondering why Yubaba wanted her to tell her again about Princess Kanna. Maybe Yubaba wanted her to tell Haku about the princess? "In human form, she was very fair. She had beautiful dark long hair. She was going to get married so was very happy around the time she was changed to human."

"What was her betrothed's name?" Yubaba interrupted, watching Haku closely.

"Her fianc's name?" Sora finally found Yubaba's purpose in this story. _Why does Yubaba want Haku to know? It's not like they would know him_, Sora thought, a bit confused, "His name was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Prince Kohaku."

Hours later…

Sora stared at the sky, her face gaunt and thin. Lin sat beside her, eyes troubled.

"I know you're worried, Sora," Lin persuaded gently, "I am too, but you have to eat. If you don't, how will you see Princess Kanna again?"

Sora sighed. "I have no appetite."

"Just try and eat." Lin wheedled, anxious about this intriguing young dragon.

"She had such beautiful eyes. They were so ethereal, everyone was convinced her eyes were bestowed on her by the Father of Heaven himself. They enchanted everyone, they were that lovely. Her fiancé picked her partly because of those heavenly eyes. Her father loved her dearly, and called her his little angel." Sora reminisced with a light airy smile, thinking back to happier times.

Lin also looked thoughtful, probably imagining the princess. "What color were they? Green?"

Sora smiled again, shaking her head, "No. They were blue."

--

A dark figure stood before a hard-featured statue of a ghostly figure, a statue of the former head of the clan of the Shadow Demons. A wispy insignificant urn rocked next to it, almost falling over with the strong wind. The shape bent down and picked up the urn.

A new outline appeared, this time in a kneeling position. "Young Master, the Master has been put into a new being. This time, Young Master, I assure you it will work."

"Good." The silhouette responded uncaringly, waving the servant off.

"Young Master?" The servant inquired politely, pointing at the urn, "Do you wish for me to dispose of your father's urn?"

"Oh no," The shadow replied with a piercing laugh, "Shadow Demons never relinquish their urns."

--

Ryo got off the huge ugly public bus and started walking in the direction of his house.

He stared forward listlessly, eyes with no emotion whatsoever. "You see, Ryo?" He whispered perilously, a strange smile twisting at the edge of his mouth. "I can do anything with you. I'll hurt Keiko even more if you resist." He stepped onto his walkway, then stopped, smiling maliciously. "No matter what you do, you'll never defeat the greatest of the Shadow Demons."

And inside, the real Ryo started giving up hope.

--

AN: Wow, this is 6 pages long in word document. It's the longest chapter I've written for this story!

Is Yubaba a bit OOC? And I might have twisted some of the original story up, I'm not sure, so sorry if I did! If you have any questions about this chapter, I know it's confusing, please email me or review and put the question in there. Thanks!

Responses:

cotton-angel (Aw, thanks! That's so sweet. Just to let you know, this review will be cherished and slobbered over!), **M3h** (Thanks! I'm glad someone doesn't hate the big spaces ), **Ice** (Well, from this chapter, your guess could be incorrect, but I'm not giving anything away!), **Kaoru** **Girl** (Lol, next episode! I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks a bunch!), **Silver** **Petra** (thanks for betaing! Truly appreciate it!), **tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN** (Haha, a beta is someone who's like an editor. I think. Oh well, I'm always wrong about things. and sorry if you're confused. I hope this chapter cleared some things up), **Lady** **Zymergy** (OOC= out of character, and I rewrote, 7 and 8! I hope you like chapter 9!), **Sarah** (thanks!), **YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko** (don't say I didn't warn you! And thanks for pointing that out, again stupid me just skipped over some details!), **Fire Kitsune Goddess** (lol, you were right!), **moezy-chan** (I'll come out with them as soon as I can!), **Yana5** (lol, poor Haku, he has competition….er not really….), **Pachelbel's Canon **( First, thank you for your honest opinion and your criticism! I don't get a lot of criticism, so this helped me a lot. About the grammar, I know, I'm horrible in the grammar section. I just got a beta so hopefully the grammar will be better. There's only one thing about your comments though. I don't mind if you criticize my story, but I do mind if you say that all my reviewers were my friends. So in the future, please only criticize my story and not anything else. I really admire that you actually signed in though! Thanks for your comments!)

If I skipped someone, I'm incredibly sorry, I was rushing through this.

I actually finished this awhile ago, I just didn't post it up.

3,

Cecile


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Yes, that chapter was confusing, but I'll be here if you need any answers answered about Chapter 9 and 10.

1. Does Keiko love Ryo? Yes (Chapter 9, part between Chihiro, Keiko, and Ryo)

2. Does Ryo love Keiko? Yes (Chapter 9, last 2 paragraphs)

I'll make this extra long because I'm not going to be here for 3 weeks…and then after 2 weeks I'll be gone again…and after 3 weeks I'll be back, but school will start after a week…--;;;;; Sorry! This chapter is a bit messed-up but I had this finished in a rush since I wanted to get it out before I left.

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

CHAPTER TEN--'A SURPRISE PRESENTOR'

by: Cecile Li

Recap.

Ryo got off the huge ugly public bus and started walking in the direction of his house.

He stared forward listlessly, eyes with no emotion whatsoever. "You see, Ryo?" He whispered perilously, a strange smile twisting at the edge of his mouth. "I can do anything with you. I'll hurt Keiko even more if you resist." He stepped onto his walkway, then stopped, smiling maliciously. "No matter what you do, you'll never defeat the greatest of the Shadow Demons."

And inside, the real Ryo started giving up hope.

....

Sitting in her seat sullenly, Chihiro felt a little put out. Besides Keiko not being here today and Ryo deciding to walk her to school again, Naoko and her group of bubble-brained airheads tried to taunt her today. She just hoped the class would start soon.

....

Ryo talked to his classmate animatedly, putting up a façade in front of Chihiro. Today he walked her to school today, sensing her reserved mood. Perhaps, she wasn't thrilled with her engagement. No, this wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all. It was time for more action.

....

"Hello, class!" Ms. Kiyotaka announced perkily, leading a young woman into the room. "Today we will have a surprise presenter on the art of candle-making!" Smiling brightly at her already bored students, she pushed the other woman in front of her. "This is Ms. Kizuka."

Clear blue eyes flashed at the class, particularly at Chihiro. "Good morning."

....

Ryo's brilliant green eyes revolted at the sight of the presenter. _Sora Kizuka?! If she was a human, I'd eat his urn! It must be one of those meddlesome do-gooders of Yubaba._

....

Sora?! No, no, no. They couldn't have came. What happened to the rule that no magical beings were allowed in the Human World? Then again, how was Haku in his river? Oh, this was just too confusing! Why was Sora here? To take her back? Too bad. She'd marry Ryo before she went back!

....

Sora saw the shock in Chihiro's face, unwilling to accept it. Hearing a student open the door, she saw a girl walk through. Vivid blue eyes looked up at her, perplexed. Sora felt the color drain out of her face.

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

....

Keiko walked through the door quietly, hoping to draw as little attention as possible. Slipping into her seat behind Chihiro, she asked softly her what happened. Chihiro was too intent on staring at the strange woman in front to answer her. Peering curiously at the woman, Keiko found that the woman was staring at her too!

Astonished, she fell back in her seat, covering her blushing face with a book. Finally turning back to answer her, Chihiro whispered frantically, "Sor- I mean, Ms. Kizuka. She's a surprise presenter. Candle-making." Keiko nodded, glancing around. Stopping her eyes on Ryo, she noticed he too was staring rather persistently at Ms. Kizuka too. Huffing quietly, she wondered what was wrong with them. It wasn't like Ms. Kizuka was an alien who randomly popped up from another world in search of someone.

....

"Ms. Kizuka?" Chihiro implored politely, "May I speak with you privately? I er… need consulting on my candle."

Sora smiled, equally polite. "Of course. And what was your name again?"

"Chihiro." _Stop faking already. I know you're Sora._

"Oh right! Well, Chihiro, come with me to the backroom." Sora smiled even more graciously, indicating her to follow her to the backroom.

Chihiro dutifully followed, bottled up rage almost spilling out.

Sora got to the point immediately, as soon as the door closed in the musty room. "We found out who the Kanna's fiancé is. It's Haku."

Chihiro stopped short, her face paling. "It's Haku?" Her eyes grew wide and alarmed. How could it be? Haku loved _her_, not some princess! Now she started regretting leaving the Spirit World.

Sora nodded, moving on to the next question. "Chihiro, do you know anything about that girl who sits behind you?"

Chihiro blinked, taken aback. "Uh, yes. She's Keiko. What about her?"

Sora watched her carefully. "She looks like Princess Kanna."

Chihiro went dead white, swaying on her feet. Did…did that mean what she thought Sora meant? Could Keiko be Princess Kanna?

....

Keiko had been acting weird at school, acting a bit frosty to her. At the end of the day, Chihiro had almost been in tears, still stressed about the whole Princess Kanna problem. Ever since her best friend Kaoru moved away, she and Keiko became surprisingly close, sharing many magical afternoons together, laughing over anything Keiko came up with. Maybe Keiko was sick. She should go over to her house and see if Keiko was okay.

....

Keiko lay on her bed, curled into a ball. Her long black hair was draped over the startling shiny white of the comforter, creating the effect of dragging dark shadows. Uncontrollable tears fell from her cobalt eyes, plopping onto the cover. Abnormal wet drops covered the bed sheet nearest to her.

__

He loves Chihiro. All this time he's loved Chihiro, not me. Oh how could I have fallen for it?

This was what she got for waiting. Waiting for the impossible. Waiting for Ryo.

Keiko planned her life adjacent to Ryo's, carefully studying enough to be able to be accepted into the same college as Ryo, molding her look into something Ryo would want, and placing the proper hints at the right time. Yes, it was pitifully pathetic, but what else could she do? She had fallen for with him years ago when she had first met him in a family/friends dinner. Their parents were close friends and often met with each other in parties, theirs or others. They met at such places at least every month, joking and laughing with each other. Still, she was never sure of their relationship with each other. He never said so, but she knew so. She was never to speak about being together at school, much less about his kissing her.

She had gotten what she wanted a week ago. Or so she thought she did.

Flashback

They were sitting together in front of the lake-house, looking at the lake. Keiko was nervous, undoubtedly, sweating. Sneaking a glance at Ryo, Keiko noticed he looked cool and calm, like always.

"Keiko." He said suddenly, his hand squeezing hers. She turned to look at him.

A plain white baseball cap, his eyes undistinguishable by the shadow of his hat, covered his wet hair. His face was void of emotion, at least none that she could tell. His jaw was locked, as if he was trying to stop himself from talking. Darkness was spread all over his blue polo; eerie shadows splattered all over his khakis.

"Keiko." He said again, almost desperately.

Keiko immediately felt panic wash over her. "Ryo! Ryo, what's wrong?" She got up hurriedly, and kneeled in front of him. "Ryo?"

He laughed unexpectedly, a shuddering laugh. "I'm alright."

She stared up at him, staring into the dark abysses that were his eyes. "Ryo…" He had always been like this, secretive and mysterious. She always felt as if she only knew half of him and the other half would always be concealed. Keiko held his hand carefully, folding her hands over it. Oh, God she loved him so much.

"Ever since Koji died," He started casually, as if they were just talking about the weather, "I've had a sense of my own mortality. Remember Koji?"

Of course she remembered him. Who would forget the senseless poet?

Koji was handsome, oh yes he was. He had boyish good looks, paralyzing the new girls with his dazzling and oh-so-beautiful smile. But he was unbelievably reckless.

He spent hours writing beautiful and dark poems outside every time there was a thunderstorm, hoping to be stuck by lightning. He crossed the street when it was red light. He drove dangerously, earning himself several speeding tickets. Within 2 months after he had gotten his driver's license, it was suspended because of all the tickets. He experimented with drugs, mixing them together. It was as if he was looking for death, but could never find It.

One day, he was walking home and crossed the street during a green light and got hit by a car. Keiko never liked him much, even him being Ryo's closest friend, but she went to the hospital anyway. He died the next day, but before he left he told Ryo something. Something that Ryo refused to tell her.

"Yes. I remember him." Keiko replied slowly, looking down at her hands.

"He told me that I would be better off dead like him instead of enduring what would come up in my life."

She felt a chill going down her spine, shaking her coldly. "No. No!" She heard herself say, "You won't listen to him, will you Ryo?"

He laughed again, a bitter and mocking laugh. "I'd be a fool to listen to him, Keiko, because I have something to tell you."

She could barely breathe. "Ryo?"_ Could…could it be? Could the impossible truly come true? Could he actually-_

"I love you Keiko."

She stopped breathing, her whole delicate frame trembling. Lifting a shaking hand up, she reached up and removed his baseball cap.

His beautiful eyes were overflowing with tears, streaks of tears marring his handsome face. All the emotion in his eyes made up for whatever his face lacked. A battle of emotions was raging in his eyes, that much was apparent. Uncertainty, anguish, affection, passion, they were all there.

Her bottom lip quivering, she kissed him softly, whispering to him so only he could hear, "I love you too."

As all doubt left his face and he picked her up, swirling her around. Laughing joyously, he kissed her gently. "I love you, Keiko!"

Keiko squealed in delight. "I love you, Ryo!" Both collapsed onto the damp grass, wet but happy.

From the lake house, the pair of parents watched amusedly.

"…it's about time, I was beginning to think Ryo was gay…"

"….it's not Ryo-pumpkin's fault…"

"…how adorably sweet…"

"…when's the wedding?…"

End Flashback

How could this happen to her? How could they punish her so cruelly?

Keiko sat up, tears dripping down her face. Her eyes were no longer lost and forlorn, but shined with an uncanny light.

This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She put up with Ryo and Naoko, put up with his fleeting glances at Chihiro, put up with his dozen else romances before, she had put up with _everything_. Was this all she would get? Bridesmaid at Chihiro and Ryo's wedding, godmother to their lovely children? If this was it…she couldn't imagine living.

She'd show them. She'd show them all just how much Ryo broke her heart. She'd show them alright.

Eyeing the razor in the pencil jar on her bookshelf, she grabbed it and aligned it with her wrist. Fighting the nervous fluttering inside her, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed it down on her skin.

....

Chihiro waited impatiently in the foyer of Keiko's enormous house. A butler went to call a maid and the maid went to call the head butler and finally, Keiko's mother appeared. As usual, Chihiro could smell her before she could see. A heavy cloud of expensive perfume trailed behind and in front of her, announcing her arrival. Clad in a classy and clearly high-priced suit, her hands waved irritably at a random maid, her long blood-red fingernails resembling Naoko's. If you glanced closer, you'd notice her comely, and seemingly ageless face was not authentic, but actually the work of a plastic surgeon. Styled hair surrounded her face, giving her the desired effect of a 25-year-old.

"Well, hello, homey! What are you doing here?" Keiko's mother greeted warmly, trying, and failing to speak like a teen.

Chihiro smiled even wider, attempting not to laugh. _Someone_ had spent too much time on teenlingo.net. "I just came to see Keiko. Do you know where she is?"

"Keiko?" For a second, Keiko's mother looked confused, then her face cleared up, "Oh right! I think she's in her room."

Heading up the regal oak stairs, Chihiro called back her thanks. Pausing outside Keiko's mahogany door, she decided to surprise Keiko. Pushing open the heavy door, she leaped in, yelling SURPRISE!

But the one who ended up surprised was her.

....

AN: So this is the so called longer chapter…sorry, it was going to be longer, but I still have to finish packing and it's already 8:45…basically, I'm screwed. I hope you had fun reading this!

Hopefully, the next chapter will focus on the return to the Spirit World and Haku.

Sorry I couldn't do the reviews this chapter, I'll do it next chapter I promise!!

And the best review goes to….

Lady Zymergy!

Thanks for all the coffee support!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora, Keiko, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.  
  
AN: Well, I'm back and got right back to work! Well, not TLP, but a new story I just got up a month ago. I'm co-authoring with the great Y Sunshine, instead of x blue belle x because Rachel just doesn't feel up to it. Put your hands together for Y!!! –claps- Please go check it out, it's got great potential. It's on my account, and it's called Träumerei. Have fun reading it! I would absolutely love to answer any questions, so please send in any questions you've got. Responses will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
.: .The Lost Princess.: .  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN--'HER TRUE COLORS'  
  
by: Cecile Li  
  
Recap.  
  
Heading up the regal oak stairs, Chihiro called back her thanks. Pausing outside Keiko's mahogany door, she decided to surprise Keiko. Pushing open the heavy door, she leaped in, yelling SURPRISE!  
  
But the one who ended up surprised was her.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Blood was everywhere.  
  
All over her neat blue blouse with the pretty snowflake on it, blotching the beautiful material beyond repair. All over her dark jeans, melting into the gloom. All over that pale wrist, running down her arm like rivers of blood, reaching its ocean, pooling in Keiko's lap.  
  
Looking at her wrist passively, Keiko smiled a bit, drawing little pictures on her ashen arm, frowning as they were washed away by new bouts of blood. Aware of new movements in the room, Keiko tilted her head confusedly. As Keiko turned to look at her with those cold eyes, Chihiro screamed, her eyes widening, staring, fixated at the spurting wrist.  
  
"KEIKO!!! KEIKO!!!" Chihiro screamed again and again.  
  
Keiko smiled at her, her eyes odd with a surprisingly calm light, waving her hand at Chihiro. "Hi, Chihiro!" The razor in her hand, splattered with bright red blood, slipped from her hand. "Oops." She giggled, bending down to get it. As Chihiro came forward, she narrowed her eyes, "No! Don't come near me!" Eyes turning glassy, she staggered toward Chihiro, her mouth in a perfect O.  
  
And then she collapsed.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.- Hours later....  
  
What was this? This feeling....almost like helplessness. This huge heavy feeling...like she was stuck in a cloud, evaporating fast, but not able to get out.  
  
It was so hazy, she couldn't move. She was lost in a dream.  
  
Oh, her head hurt. Was this Heaven? Or Hell?  
  
Just that phrase brought back the memories.  
  
—Flashback—  
  
Oh, the blood was so pretty, such a rich shade of red. It could be paint, used in magnificent paintings. It would be a masterpiece.  
  
"KEIKO!!! KEIKO!!!" Someone who was screaming, rather persistently.  
  
She frowned. Who would be bothering her at this time? For a split moment, Keiko felt proud. She had cut exactly where she wanted to, the vein about an inch under her palm, the two connecting veins that spelled the letter H.  
  
It was Chihiro, Keiko was sure of it. Oh well, she was dying anyway. Might as well be nice to her. Turning around, she felt her eyes go blank. "Hi, Chihiro! Oops." Damn it. That knife was always slipping. It might have been all that blood coating her hand. She giggled. Of course it was. Then that bitch came toward her. Oh, Chihiro was so concerned. Of course she was, she was perfect. Everyone loved her. Everyone, including Ryo. "No! Don't come near me!" I won't let them be together. I won't let them!!  
  
As she fell into the abyss of darkness, she thought one last thought. What did that H stand for? Heaven or Hell?  
  
—End Flashback—  
  
Keiko opened her eyes slowly. Whiteness flooded her sight. Stuffy, confining whiteness, the whiteness of hospitals. She saw huge square windows, curtains drawn, light flooding in. She felt a tap on her wrist and the hardness of the hospital cot. And sitting together in the very center....  
  
Keiko looked away.  
  
"....I'm worried about her, Ryo."  
  
"Don't worry, Chihiro. She'll be alright."  
  
"But why did she cut her wrist?"  
  
"I don't know, Chihiro. Maybe she was depressed."  
  
"No it can't be that." Keiko heard her get up. "I'm going to get a coke. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll stay and watch Keiko."  
  
Keiko didn't want to talk to any of them, so she closed her eyes and feigned unconsciousness. Oh, she was so angry! At what, she didn't know. Ryo, Chihiro, life. Hearing an unexpected noise, she stopped herself from jumping.  
  
Ryo was laughing to himself. Not like that-was-really-funny, but I-am-your- evil-dictator-bow-down-to-me laugh. "You see, Ryo? This is how much poison and evil I can afflict on your life." He spoke so softly, Keiko had to strain to hear the words. What on earth was he talking about? And why was he referring to himself in the third person? "Stop fighting and I'll stop hurting her."  
  
Suddenly, the door swept open and a very pissed Ms. Sora Kizuka walked in. "Ryo?" She smiled abruptly, all traces of anger gone from her beautiful innocent face. "You can go join Chihiro now, I'll stay and watch my prize pupil." She smiled even wider as she noticed Ryo didn't move a bit. "Go on, now."  
  
Backing out, Ryo stared at her intently, not saying a word. Keiko still closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious still. She heard Ms. Kizuka's harsh breathing, irregular and uneven. She walked swiftly across the room, standing over Keiko. Ms. Kizuka's breathing quickened, almost as if she was panting.  
  
Hyperventilating, Keiko diagnosed, stifling the urge to wrinkle her nose. But what for? I'm her 'prize pupil' as she says. I only attended one class!  
  
"Kanna." Ms. Kizuka said, her voice full of contempt and loathing, "Kanna, can you remember me?" Ms. Kizuka smiled hatefully, "It's Sora Kasama, you foolish girl." Reaching out a hand, she brushed Keiko's hair out of her face. "You should have stayed dead, you bitch. But of course, PRINCESS Shiroi Kanna, the white princess, won. Again."  
  
Smiling triumphantly and laughing maniacally, her dark hair falling out of her clip, she looked psychotic. And maybe she was.  
  
Keiko was more frightened than she had ever been. What was Ms. Kizuka, no, Sora Kasama saying? Something about a princess and her dying. What—  
  
And then Keiko felt someone fiddle with a wrist. As she snapped open her eyes, her tap was pulled out. Sora saw those striking blue eyes stare up at her and her mouth opening into a scream, but Sora grabbed her neck and squeezed.  
  
No...no no no no no....  
  
—Flashback—  
  
She slipped through the dense forest, not caring whether the sharp branches she herself so carefully eluded, scratched the infant in her arms. Reaching the river at last, she dangled the wailing baby over the river's edge. Sora frowned in concentration, trying to remember the sign she had seen about 5 minutes ago. What was the river's name? Kokuno...no...Kohano....no...it was Kohaku River wasn't it? Tilting her head back, she laughed ironically. Kohaku River. It was the same name as her fiancé. Well, let Kanna die in the river with the same name as her beloved prince. They looked so happy together. Kanna and her prince were so in love with each other. Every time Sora saw them, her heart burned with spiritless jealousy. Maybe...maybe she was wrong the whole time. Maybe...maybe they deserved each other, those two wholesome spirits. Maybe... No. There were no maybes, only an infant in her hands, awaiting death. Sora dropped her then, dropped her into the icy chasm of hell. And then those weeping round blue irises stared up at her, begging her to stop. And she never listened.  
  
—End Flashback—  
  
Blue eyes? Blue?  
  
They weren't blue...they were-  
  
Sora felt the shock enter her body and her arms went limp as she fell into a faint.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Chihiro walked to the soda machine, pushing in 5 coins and pressing Pepsi. As the can rolled out, Ryo came up behind her. Bending down to get the can, Ryo tapped her lightly on her back. Chihiro screamed, jumping up, holding the measly can of Pepsi in front of her as a defense. She lowered the can when she saw it was Ryo. Her frown deepened as she cracked open the can of pop. "What do you want, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo was obviously pissed off, but he smiled tightly at his fiancée. "Let's get going Chihiro. I'll take you home."  
  
Chihiro sniffed indignantly. "You may not care about Keiko but I do!" Forgetting she was holding a can of carbonated Pepsi, she pointed a finger accusingly in Ryo's face. "You've never cared about Keiko's feelings! You always ignored her, you jerk!"  
  
A strange look entered Ryo's confused face. For a second, Chihiro could have sworn she saw a helpless look begging her with Ryo's green eyes. But that second passed quickly and Ryo's face was filled with compassion.  
  
Chihiro involuntarily took a step back, backing into the soda machine, emitting squeaks and squawks. "Ryo? What just happened?"  
  
"Come now, Chihiro, you know you didn't mean that. I care just as much about Keiko as you." His voice was earnest, looking grave.  
  
Chihiro was again filled with rage as splashed her Pepsi into Ryo's bewildered face, shrieking, "You fucking bastard!" Throwing the now empty can at Ryo's Pepsi covered head, she stomped back to Keiko's room, only to find a Sora slumped over a very red and unconscious Keiko.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Chihiro shivered, hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't know." She whispered fearfully, her face traumatic. Her eyes were strangely out of focus, and she trembled. "I just found them together."  
  
The doctor pursed his lips impatiently. "We're getting nowhere, Ms. Ogino. Are you aware that although Ms. Kizuka (whom we have no hospital records for), just fainted, Ms. Keiko Dobashi has suffered," He looked one more time at his blank clipboard (just used for show), "a severe lack of oxygen. We still don't know what damages to her brain there are, but we need to know, for police purposes of course," He faked a phony smile,, "who did this to Ms. Dobashi. Her mother is very worried." He glanced at the unmarked paper once again, raising his eyebrows, "I understand that Ms Keiko was...adopted?"  
  
Chihiro's lips trembled as she tried to speak. "Adopted? I-I never knew that!" Growing more angry, she grabbed the doctor's clipboard, pulling it toward her. "What's that you got that tells you all that?!" Gaping disgustedly at the clipboard and at the stuttering doctor, she yelled, "It's blank, you--!!!"  
  
"S-security!!! Security!!" The doctor finally stammered out. "Security!"  
  
Chihiro flung the clipboard at the balding doctor, and stormed out the room, filled with rage. Calm down, Chihiro, she told herself, breathing deeply, Being angry won't help Keiko or Sora. You have to find out what happened. She stood still for awhile, and then headed toward Sora's room. Pushing the door open gently, she quietly walked in.  
  
"Sora?" The dragon woman lay on the stark white hospital cot, eyes staring up at the equally white ceiling. "Sora?" Chihiro walked over to Sora, reaching out a hand to touch her.  
  
Sora's head turned then, her heavenly blue eyes bulging out. Her long fingernails captured Chihiro's slender wrist, grasping it tightly. Chihiro watched in horror as Sora's angelic eyes slowly turned red, fiery red, her grip on Chihiro's wrist steadily increasing.  
  
"Sora?!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A/N: So....lots of surprises, huh? How'd you like it?

I really cannot put anymore in this chapter, I have to leave the library at Northwestern in 1 minute, so I hope you like it!  
  
I would absolutely love to answer any questions, so please send in any questions you've got. If you're bored while I'm gone at camp (again....-groan-), go read Träumerei, on my account. Its got great potential (like I said) and it's currently my favorite story, although it might lose its place to TLP.  
  
And the best review goes to.....  
  
YSUNSHINE!!! -coughs- yeah, I really want to describe the beautiful blood and guts of harikari! And people cutting wrists give you nightmares! It was you who made the idea of cutting wrists in the outline! I really got to work on subtle and detail, but I think I improved A LOT since Chapter 1. Hey! I was brain-dead when I wrote the chapter with the Shadow Demons in it! Nothing could come to my mind so I had to pick a name and upload the chapter! Japanese names??? –sweatdrops- That's a secret involved with the wonderful search engine Google! Oops, I gave it away didn't I? I just love the name Koji and Ryo so I named people in my precious TLP it. Really, I love my baby TLP. WAH IT'S GOING TO GROW UP!!!! –sniff- Hmm...I think this is long enough as it is. Keep on writing Y!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Yana5 (glad you liked this chapter!), athena (believe me, I wish Chihiro was TLP too! Maybe you'll get some hints in this chapter?....), Erkith (I'm guessing brown. It is brown isn't it? Uh-oh. I'm in trouble!), Fire Kitsune Goddess (What? I'm hoping that it didn't mean you're confused!! –crosses fingers-), Lady Zymergy (Yay! Thanks. I won't make Keiko die...at least not suddenly. I hope. –cackles evilly. You all don't hate Keiko do you? I'll update as soon as possible! I just adore this little ficcy.), Ukchana (I certainly hope you guys are guessing the right ones! Yes, that's a bit too lucky, I guess. I hope they get together in the end. Even I don't know the end yet, but don't worry, my crazy mind will make up the end eventually and I hope it's satisfactory!). Kuroi Kitty (ha, of course I will! I could never abandon TLP now.), heebiejeebie (I love the name! I'll update ASAP, possibly in a week!), moezy-chan (Yay, she is! I'll have her back in the Spirit World next chapter or the next chapter after the next chapter.), Pika 569 ( I'll write as fast as I can! I hope I can get the next chapter up in a week.), Velf (Yes, it's so confusing! That's probably the reason why I'm doing a reconstruction after I finish writing the story. Interesting name, by the way!), and last of all Y Sunshine (but you already got your response didn't you?! –blows raspberry-).  
  
I love you guys so much! You don't know how it makes my day when I check my email and I see reviews in my inbox!  
  
Much Love from: Cecile


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Well. I guess I was just too busy feeling accomplished at my camp. But! I finally got my lazy arse up and started Chapter 12.

Face it. I have no life. TT

Does anyone ever read these author notes? To anyone who does, does anyone have any good song recommendations? I'd love to give any song a try!

I have a few to recommend :

1) Cloud 9 by: Maaya Sakamoto ½ [from Wolf Rain]

2) Dearest y: Ayumi Hamasaki ½ [made famous by Inuyasha]

Now I shall shut up. I feel like I'm spazzing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora Kasama/Kizuka, Keiko Dobashi, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.

**I would absolutely love to answer any questions, so please send in any questions you've got. Responses will be at the end of the chapter.**

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

**CHAPTER TWELVE--'CHOCOLATE CHERRIES'**

**by: Cecile Li**

How calm, how beautiful comes on

The still hour, when storms have gone,

When warring winds gave died away

And clouds, beneath the dancing ray

Melt off and leave the land and sea,

Sleeping in bright tranquility.

-Thomas Moore

Recap.

"Sora?" The dragon woman lay on the stark white hospital cot, eyes staring up at the equally white ceiling. "Sora?" Chihiro walked over to Sora, reaching out a hand to touch her.

Sora's head turned then, her heavenly blue eyes bulging out. Her long fingernails captured Chihiro's slender wrist, grasping it tightly. Chihiro watched in horror as Sora's angelic eyes slowly turned red, fiery red; her grip on Chihiro's wrist steadily increasing.

"Sora?!"

* * *

"Sora?!" Chihiro pulled her hand frantically, repeatedly calling Sora's name. "Sora! Sora!! Let go!" Her hand grew white and every movement in her hand hurt like a searing flame. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled her free hand back to slap her friend. "WAKE UP!"

Another cold hand caught her flying hand. "Chihiro. What is the meaning of this?" said an equally icy voice, filled with disbelief.

Chihiro peeked an eye open. A discomfited, disbelieving, disconcerted Sora stared up at her, her saintly sky blue eyes back to normal, now brimming of hurt. Glancing down at the red circle around her wrist and back at Sora, she could do nothing but gape at her. "Wha-bu-how-what?"

Sora pursed her lips and sat up, neatly folding her hands in her lap. "Chihiro. I awoke to find your hand _dangerously_ close to my face. I only missed it in time." She looked at Chihiro expectantly, her eyes narrowed into little slits.

"I..." Chihiro's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. "You..." Sora continued to glare at her, fume practically coming out of her perfect ears.

"Chihiro!" Ryo called out, his handsome face peeking in the doorway. Both females turned to look at him and he waved cheerfully. "Hello Ms. Kizuka! I'm here to pick Chihiro up."

Chihiro sighed in relief. Ryo, as much as a bastard he was, at least he saved her just in time. Turning to Sora, she smiled brightly. "It was nice chatting with you, Sora! I'll see you later!"

"Yes," Sora smiled back, her smile not quite reaching her hard eyes, "I look forward to seeing you again."

And as Chihiro exited, those merciless eyes bore holes into her memory. _Where have I seen those before?_

* * *

Keiko woke up, her throat sore as hell. "Doctor?" She choked out, her voice barely a whisper. She tried getting up and staggered. Walking sluggishly around her hospital room, she recognized the outline of a chocolate box. Squinting her eyes, she made out the words, the World's Best White Chocolate. Keiko wrinkled her nose, but the first smile that day graced her tired features. White chocolate was Ryo's favorite.

* * *

They walked casually, almost as if they were best friends, laughing and joking with each other, in comfortable silences, but if you glanced closer, lines of tension riveted off the girl and the boy walked carelessly, carrying a secret little smile.

Ryo's face was full of innocence and good intentions. Behind that complete façade, lay a mastermind of cruel plots and world domination. A genius he was, a prodigy gone bad.

"Ryo...Thanks so much for bailing me out." Chihiro said slowly, staring at her hands. "I'm...also really sorry for throwing Pepsi at you."

Ryo turned and laughed a short modest yet nervous laugh. "No problem. You were under a lot of stress. And besides, I know Ms. Kizuka can be intimidating some times even though she seems nice."

_You have no idea..._Chihiro thought, _no idea_.

An awkward stillness fell and Chihiro wrung her hands uneasily. What to do, what to do. She still hadn't told him that she wanted to break the engagement.

They walked out of the hospital doors and as they passed a particularly cute nurse, Ryo couldn't resist but wink at her. The nurse blushed and smiled shyly back at him. He smirked; yep, Ryo's charm and good looks still hadn't worn off.

Chihiro gawked at this, her face turning red. She shut her mouth and walked a little faster, secretly infuriated. The nerve of that boy still shocked her. How dare he openly flirt with a nurse (probably 2 times his age) in front of his fiancée! With one glimpse of his smug face, she grew angrier. He didn't even notice, the conceited jerk.

As Ryo noticed Chihiro's closed expression, he wondered how he managed to piss her off again. Her being upset with him was not part of the plan. This would not do. No, this would not do at all.

He smiled widely at her, walking closer to her, putting his arm around her waist. Chihiro jumped at his touch, her eyes widening in panic. She tried to make herself as small as possible, looking around frantically for a distraction that required two hands. Fortunately, Ryo found one for her.

"Chihiro, how about I buy you something to eat? I know you must be exhausted from being in the hospital all day." Ryo asked her sincerely, that dumb smile still on his face.

She jumped at the chance. "Yes! I mean, sure. I'd love to have a drink."

"Here," He steered her into the café. "Order whatever you want."

Giggling corruptly inside, she glanced up at the menu and looked for the most expensive thing. _Ooo! The pastrami sandwich ($6.25) is the most expensive...I'll order that with an extra large strawberry milkshake ($5.75)._ Having figured out what she wanted, she walked up to the counter. "Hello, I'd like the pastrami sandwich and an extra large strawberry milkshake."

The cashier nodded, adding up her order. "That'll be a total of $12."

Ryo consented tightly, reaching into his wallet. Chihiro smiled sweetly and waltzed into the eating area, picking an elegant granite table, the chairs shaped in swirls. She waited patiently, congratulating herself on her recent, though small, triumph. Ryo came a moment later, carrying the giant pastrami sandwich and a more than sufficient milkshake with a strawberry propped cutely to the side of the glass. Chihiro eyed the food she ordered, stammering.

"A-are you sure that's what I ordered?"

Ryo checked the receipt. "The pastrami sandwich and the extra large strawberry shake? Yep."

Chihiro sighed and consenting to a long hour in the café. Picking up the sandwich, she felt her hunger suddenly disappearing as she imagined the cow getting slaughtered. Forcing herself to take a bite, she swallowed it down with a loud slurp of her milkshake.

Ryo watched her with those creepy eyes of his, emerald green, growing deeper by the minute. Flicks of gray discolored the green, sometimes making him devilishly handsome and sometimes making him devilishly evil. Chihiro decided that he looked downright devilishly evil and she squirmed under his direct gaze.

"I supposed your favorite food is pastrami sandwich?" Ryo asked serenely, if noticing Chihiro's discomfort, did nothing.

Chihiro fidgeted while maintaining an innocent expression. "Er...I guess so." Settling herself into the pretty, though uncomfortable swirly chair, she asked -just to be polite- what his favorite food was.

Ryo smiled a twisted smile, his gaze lessening a bit as his eyes grew dreamy. Inside Ryo, the Shadow Demon laughed oddly. Was he that confidant of his position? Yes he was.

"Chocolate cherries."

* * *

Chihiro's cell phone rang, playing a little melody of the MIDI of Fur Elise. Grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open, she said, "Hello?" Her face in surprise, she listened then quickly answered, "I'll be there in a second! Thank you so much! Bye."

Ryo waited for her to finish her conversation before prompting her with a question. "Who was it?"

Chihiro smiled her first genuine smile. "Keiko's awake! I'm going to go see her."

Ryo struggled to stop him himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. Just when his plan was going well, that bitch had to wake up. "I'm sorry Chihiro. I can't go. I have baseball practice in 30 minutes." He said apologetically, misunderstanding her imploring expression.

Chihiro laughed nervously. "Oh no, it's alright; you don't need to come, it's just that I need a teensy weensy favor." Ryo stared at her, not quite sure what she was talking about. "See, if I go see Keiko and she's awake, then I want to bring her a present, like flowers or chocolate. But..." Her phony smile stretched, "I don't have any money right now."

Ryo finally understood and sighed resignedly. "Very well. What would you like me to buy?"

Gazing up at the menu again, she spotted something. "How about chocolate cherries?" Ryo froze and unconsciously shook his head. Chihiro stared at him confusedly. "What's wrong?"

Ryo blinked and smiled shakily. "Nothing." Then he stuffed some bills into the girl's hand and ran out of the café.

Chihiro did a double take. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Chihiro knocked on the hospital door. The plaque beside the door proclaimed ominously 1378 DOBASHI, KEIKO. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside the room.  
"Keiko?"

Keiko sprang up from the cot and hugged Chihiro fiercely. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into her friend's ear. "I was so stupid. Please forgive me."

Chihiro gulped back her tears and returned the embrace. "Please forgive _me_." 

Finally, the two friends sat back onto the bed. Keiko wiped her dangerously close to flooding eyes and tried to smile. "So what did you bring for me?" She asked in a light-hearted tone.

_Oh right, the chocolate cherries_, Chihiro remembered as she brought the bag onto the bed and dumping the contents out. Keiko picked it up, her face furrowing as she read the words. "Chocolate cherries." Chihiro offered helpfully, "Ryo bought them."

"Ryo?" Keiko asked confusedly, still trying to remember where she heard chocolate cherries from. "_Ryo?_"

"Yeah. They're supposedly his favorite." Chihiro answer wryly remembering her first experience with chocolate cherries. Ironically enough, it was with Ryo. On the first day of school in 2nd grade, he threw one at her and it burst, leaving stains to this very day on her cute little kimono.

Keiko stopped short, her mouth frozen. "His favorite?" She asked carefully, sure Chihiro was wrong.

"Yep. I know, chocolate cherries are despicable. They're gross aren't they?"

"Chocolate cherries aren't his favorite..." Keiko said to herself softly, thinking hard. When did Ryo talk about chocolate cherries? She could have sworn he said something about them. _Keep thinking!_ She ordered herself. _What about the day after the lake?_ Oh yes, that was when Ryo started turning weird. He always had that funny look on his face and he was always so cold and reserved with her. That was the day when he told her he absolutely loved white chocolate, not the chocolate cherries she had bought him.

Suddenly Keiko remembered.

_His eyes were amused when he saw the chocolate cherries. "I love white chocolate, it's my favorite. The only time I'd say I love chocolate cherries is when I'm abducted by aliens or something." He joked playfully. Keiko had stared at him then, unsure of what to reply. In the end, she joined his laughter._

"Chihiro, there's something wrong with Ryo."

* * *

A/N: So here's the beautiful ending to Chapter Twelve! Cliffhanger!! Teeheehee!

I'm SO happy!! SIXTEEN REVIEWS!! I was at camp and almost every time I checked (for the first week) I got reviews! I was absolutely estatic. When I have a horrible day (my teacher yells at us, I get 5 hours of sleep, I accidently skipped breakfast, a paper is due the next day) and I see even ONE review, its made my day. Thanks guys, so much!

Responses:

**Kaoru Girl** [Did I ever mention I absolutely love that name? I was going to use it somewhere in this fic (not sure where) once...believe me, I love that name. About the confusing part....i must say it's part of my fault...I cut out some parts because I didn't want to give too much away...sorry about that! Thanks for your consistent reviews!], **Seagal** [So this is Fanficmaniac huh? It's nice to see you back! Thanks! I really hope I'm doing as great as you say...], **Erkith** [yeah, I know, it's pretty confusing...sorry about that...I cut out some parts....sorry!! I'll try to drop hints but I don't want to give it away. The eye color part is important!], **Velf** [Taught by nuns? I can only imagine how horrifying that is! Thanks, that's so thoughtful of you! I loved camp and I'm planning on going back next year.], **x blue belle x** [Sure. And since I already know you and I forced this story on you, I will remain silent.], **LadyCrescentStar** [I wonder how this will end too...Even I don't know yet Thanks for the review. I'm glad that this story has new readers.], **Micrll** [Thank you! preens At least there's one reader who follows the story...I feel like a failure for all this confusion.], **apie** [I wanted to like Ryo too! But then, I never got the chance because I already knew he was going to be bad. sigh He's really a good boy though! Naoko will come up soon...don't worry. Well, not soon but she'll come up.], **white-Angel1215 **[Thank you so much! I'm glad you'd rank it that high! A lot of people actually hate my story...thanks, believe it or not, that really helped!], **Shitza **[I love writing exciting chapters . I'll update Chapter 13 in a month or so. I hope.], **Joker is Poker with a J** [ Let's hope it's Chihiro! I get hyper sometimes too...on Pepsi. Teeheehee!], **MoonlitIceGodddess** [Well, really, Sora turned evil on a stroke of luck...She wasn't really meant to be a strong character...just a minor one who kept causing trouble...but she turned evil. By the way, she was NEVER meant to be for Haku in case anyone was wondering.], **Y Sunshine** [Well. Wow. You liked Sora. I've gotten several snide comments (more than snide...downright horrible) that they HATED Sora because she was a Mary Sue. Well. I guess I accidently made her into a Mary Sue but she was EVIL anyway. Hope you liked this chapter ], and **charice** [Thanks! Could this actually be an appropriate sequel? I can only wish that this was worthy!]


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora Kasama/Kizuka, Keiko Dobashi, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.

****

I would absolutely love to answer any questions, so please send in any questions you've got. Responses will be at the end of the chapter.

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN--'CLOSER AND CLOSER'

by: Cecile Li

****

We dance round in a ring and suppose. But the Secret sits in the middle and knows.

-Robert Frost

Recap.

"Chihiro, there's something wrong with Ryo."

* * *

Chihiro walked home, carrying a white paper bag. She looked forward grimly, checking now and then into the bag, lost in thought.__

_I never thought that this huge drama plot could be centered on chocolate cherries._ She peeked into the bag and the chocolate glazed cherries seemed to wink at her, smiling innocently.

__

_And now about Keiko…_Chihiro mused. She knew that Keiko was in actuality not that beautiful; it was more of the fact of her beautiful possessions that made her that pretty. That and the fact she had such round blue irises. Could Sora have been mistaken when she thought Keiko was the heavenly princess that was beautiful beyond words?

Chihiro shook her head violently, the bag almost slipping from her hands. No, there was no way Sora was mistaken, no matter how crazy she was before. And if Keiko was adopted…

Chihiro stopped short, the bag nearly dropping again. She broke into a run and ran all the way home.

* * *

Keiko stood in front of the mirrored wall in the foyer. She examined her face precariously, inspecting her nose, her mouth and her eyes. Setting her mouth into a tight line, she scrutinized her body while she walked in a circle. Finally smiling a little, her body passed her examination. Pulling up a chair that probably cost more than a car, she sat in it, observing herself very closely in the glass. Tilting her head back and forth, her eyes never leaving her reflection, she frowned even deeper. Seating herself in a very certain position, all of a sudden she smiled. Her smile looked genuine enough; even the eyes turned up. Unable to keep smiling at herself, she collapsed into the chair, covering her face.__

_I want to be beautiful_, Keiko realized, hiding in her hands. _I want to be so beautiful that I could hold a power over Ryo. I want to be so beautiful that Ryo wouldn't look twice at Chihiro or even Naoko._

Looking up again, a tear glistened as it rolled down her cheek. Pressing her cold hands against the crystal mirror, she rested her cheek on the icy glass. I'm beautiful, she tried to convince herself. I'm more beautiful than Chihiro.

More tears left her round eyes and they splattered on the floors. Big fat drops of salty tears plinked onto the ground. Plink plink! Keiko fell onto the floor, still holding her face. "Why couldn't I be born beautiful?" She whispered softly, "Why couldn't I be born like Chihiro?"

Oh how envious of Chihiro she was. Chihiro was so ignorant of what surrounded her. Chihiro, of her pale face and shining hair. Chihiro, of her quiet, serene beauty. Chihiro, of her elegance and lovely laugh.

Keiko screamed suddenly and terribly. Her fist raised to strike the offensive glass, but she wobbled at the last moment and instead shattered inside, sobbing.

* * *

Keiko walked slowly in the direction of Chihiro's home. Folding her hands silently with her head bowed, she smelled the person before seeing her.

Two stilettos appeared . Curious, Keiko looked up at the owner. Almost immediately, Keiko wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Naoko." Keiko nodded, her words slightly muffled, covering her nose and mouth to avoid breathing in anymore of the putrid perfume.

Naoko smiled like a vixen, striking a pose. "I know. I look gorgeous."

Keiko looked at her in disbelief. How could the two ever been friends before? Of course that was before Naoko turned into the Naoko she was today, but…

"So Keiko, what are you doing here?" Naoko's nasal voice cut into her thoughts, rudely interrupting her. "I am, of course, being the head of an elite social club, headed to yet another party. They require so much of my attention." Naoko puffed like an old man boasting of his grandson's achievements.

Naoko was dressed in a tight light pink dress with tiny spaghetti straps. The back dipped dangerously low and the straps criss-crossed over her back. She wore pinkish fishnets, the stilettos increasing her height to a 5'6''. White sequined gloves covered her hands and when she pulled them off, they revealed short bitten nails painted messily in bright hot pink. Her hair piled up in a sloppy heap that still managed to make Naoko look good. Tiny glittering rosy gems sparkled in the hidden folds of her light dyed hair. Rose earrings swayed from her ears, spinning with each twist of her head. A humble gold chain wound around Naoko's slender neck with just a simple drop of rose dangling from it. Keiko was surprised to note that Naoko had neglected to put make-up on. Peering closer, she decided Naoko looked better without make-up.

"What are you staring at?" Naoko interrupted again, a little taken back.

Keiko blinked, then smiled. "I was just thinking you look better with no make-up on."

"No make-up?" Naoko's eyes widened. "That's what I forgot! What am I going to do?!"

Keiko had to smile again at Naoko's silliness. "You look great, Naoko. Don't worry about make-up."

Naoko's hard face softened and she stared down at the ground. "About what happened 3 years ago…I really am sorry, you know."

Keiko's smile wobbled a little and she fought back tears. "We were great friends, weren't we?"

Naoko sniffled a little. "We were. I just hoped you would be able to forgive…what I did."

Keiko tried not to remember the pain. "I did forgive you, Naoko. I did."

Naoko wiped her eyes, trying not to muss her hair. "That's all I wanted from you. That and your friendship. I'll do anything if we can be friends again."

Keiko was touched by Naoko's little speech and stepped forward in a hug. Shaking her head to clear the smell of her perfume, she choked out, "You _could_ put a little less perfume on."

Naoko laughed weakly. "Sure. As well as a million other things." She frowned now. "There's something I've wanted to tell you, as Chihiro is your friend." Keiko waited in dread, sensing this was far worse than a mere I-Hate-You. "Lately, Ryo has made me do stuff to Chihiro. He's always talking about her…and it's not just lovey-dovey stuff. He doesn't think I can hear him or understands him, but I can hear. And I can see. Ryo doesn't want to marry Chihiro. He wants to destroy her."

* * *

Sora stood up from the scratchy cot, panting heavily. _Yes_, she thought madly, _Yes, I have to go back. Go back and be with Haku again. But not before I kill **her**._

* * *

Haku lay in his bed, staring up at the dark night sky. It had been 3 days since Sora had left to bring Chihiro back. It had been so long since he'd seen Chihiro again.

_Chihiro…_ Haku crushed the soft blanket to stop himself from thinking of her. He wanted to be with her forever, hold her, breathe her in. How was it possible to feel this way when in another lifetime he was promised to another?

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. That was his name. But Prince Kohaku? Could he be a prince? He remembered Sora's reaction to his name again.

--Flashback—

Sora's face grew white and she clutched her chair tightly to the point her nails looked like a predator's claws. Her eyes opened and shut with such force, her head rocked. Her breathing was guttural and even Yubaba seemed a little freaked out by the seemingly delicate woman. Two red spots appeared on her cheeks and finally she swallowed. Smiling as if nothing happened, she excused herself and went back to her room. When Haku checked the chair later, he saw deep nail marks where her hands were.

--End Flashback—

The next day she announced her decision to go get Chihiro.

Needless to say, Haku was a little bit suspicious of Sora, even though her intentions were good. If Sora didn't come back in 2 days, Haku would have to go get Chihiro back himself.

* * *

Keiko knocked on Chihiro's door apprehensively. Still pondering on what Naoko had told her, she didn't notice the door open.

"Keiko!" Chihiro called cheerfully, "It's so nice to see you! How have you been doing? I was just going to call you. I've been meaning to tell you something."

Keiko nodded distractedly. "I came to tell you something too."

Chihiro looked at Keiko carefully. _Does she look like a princess? Even remotely?_ Ever the host, Chihiro invited her in. "Let's have a sleepover! It's too late for you to go home alone."

Keiko accepted politely, adding, "It's not like they'd care anyway."

Once they were upstairs, Keiko shut the door and spoke. "I just talked with Naoko. She confirmed our suspicions. Ryo hasn't been acting normal lately. She also said that he meant you harm."

Chihiro paled but agreed. "He has been sort of strange." Chihiro checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Listen very closely," Chihiro said in a low voice, "Remember when I moved here? I went into kind of temple. In there was an entire different world, called the Spirit World. It's a magical world of dragons and witches, even demons. There is one dragon kingdom, the Sky Kingdom. Many years ago, their princess took ill and a demon rescued her. He also turned her into a human baby. Shortly afterward, the Sky Kingdom fell. The princess escaped along with a servant. I…" Chihiro glanced at Keiko. Keiko sat, caught up in the story.

"Is this _real_? Are you sure you're not kidding me?" Keiko wanted to believe, but she was too sensible to just fall for something.

"I'm not kidding. I think…I think you are the lost princess."

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I've updated! Wahh! I'm so sorry. Bad C.L. bad C.L.! McDonalds good!  
  
I apologize for the horrible chapter name. I couldn't think of anything relevant!  
  
QUESTIONS QUESTIONS QUESTIONS! I LOVE THEM! SEND THEM IN IF YOU GOT ANY! (but please, none that reveal the end of the story ;;)

I must say, avolare is the best reviewer...because avolare gave me questions! (didn't I say I love questions?)

Responses:  
avolare (as you can tell from this chapter (maybe) Sora is evil....maybe on her own. Naoko will have a bigger role and no, Sora and the princess are two different beings. Yay! Questions questions! And because you wanted more Haku....I added a little bit. I shouldv'e added more! cringe), Y Sunshine (yes you are the only one who liked Sora. Haha. Well. I did for a little while, then I was like, hehe....too much of a Mary-Sue?), Joker is Poker with a J (lol, your reviews are always funny to read. I'll check out your story when I have the time. Lately, I don't read much fanfiction. that seemed to have a lot of grammar mistakes.... Chocolate cherries are gross though!), Erkith (wouldn't you love to know? Thanks for reviewing.), charice (Yikes! I hope my story won't get worse. But thanks! I love Miyazawa's work too.), LadyCrescentStar (Ryo's in even more trouble witht his chapter! I hope he turns out okay....), Kaoru Girl (I love your name. Well. I love almost all Japanese girl names. Except for Miyazaka or something and Tsubabe and Maho. Thanks for reviewing!), x blue belle x (cough talked to me! surpresses excitement), MizuiroSnow (Giant chocolate Cookie??? YUUMM! I don't like ginger though....too strong.)

Love LOTS,  
C.L.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora Kasama/Kizuka, Keiko Dobashi, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.

I would absolutely love to answer any questions, so please send in any questions you've got. Responses will be at the end of the chapter.

.: .The Lost Princess.: .

CHAPTER FOURTEEN—'I'M WATCHING YOU'

by: Cecile Li

* * *

Recap.

"Is this real? Are you sure you're not kidding me?" Keiko wanted to believe, but she was too sensible to just fall for something.

"I'm not kidding. I think…I think you are the lost princess."

* * *

Keiko sat down hard, her blue eyes wide in shock. Was this possible? Could she have come from another world? Could she be a _princess_? She knew every little girl wanted to be a princess when they were growing up, but could this actually be possible? Could she be the beautiful, gorgeous, princess of the sky?

Remembering what Ms. Kizuka had said when she was in the hospital, she wondered if this all tied together. Or was Ms. Kizuka just crazy?

Chihiro peered at her. "Keiko. Are you okay? You're all pale."

Keiko smiled a little. "I'm fine, just a little shocked." Keiko pressed her cold hands against her face. Oh how she wanted to be the thrice-lovely princess! "Are you sure I am?"

Chihiro nodded. "You're adopted, you have the most pretty blue eyes I've ever seen, and you look just like the princess." Chihiro kneeled down, next to Keiko. "Do you want to return home?"

Keiko looked down at the faded carpeting. "It would be nice to be away from here." _From Ryo._

Chihiro sighed loudly. "I guess I can take you back. Would you like to go now?"

Keiko shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You…you _will_ tell Ryo I'm gone right?"

Chihiro looked at her ceiling tentatively. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay in the Spirit World too. Just to keep you company."

Keiko turned to her, her eyes filled with tears. "Will you?"

Chihiro smiled sadly. "Of course." _If I go back with her, she and Haku…_Chihiro shook her head to clear the bad thoughts. It would be too selfish not to bring Keiko to her rightful home and fiancé. Sora had already said; the sky princess and Haku loved each other so much.

"At least we won't smell Naoko there." Both girls laughed at that, a sad laugh that neither knew the meaning of.

* * *

Sora crouched down in the rose bushes surrounding Chihiro's house, her dark hair catching onto the branches of the bush. When she heard the two girls laugh, she clenched her knife tightly. Once they went out to go to the Spirit World, she'd strike and dump their bodies in the Kohaku River. 

_I should be the perfect princess, laughing and dreaming of my beloved Prince Kohaku. I should be the one!_ Sora thought staring intently at the two, breathing heavily. _And I will be…once I kill her once and for all. This time…I'll make sure she's dead._

A sudden movement in the bush next to her startled her. A 17-year-old boy turned to look at her.

"Why, who is this but Sora Kasama? A servant of Yubaba's, if I'm not mistaken. But also a fallen Sky Dragon who sold her wings to the Shadow Demons to help murder the princess. Why are you here, Sora Kasama, traitor above all traitors?"

Sora's hands trembled from anger. "Welcome, honorable Master. As usual, you are correct in everything, except for one matter. The princess is not dead."

"That of course, is right. How must we solve this pesky little problem, beautiful Sora?"

The wily demon was toying with her, she realized. She calmed her shaking hands, and stared at him. "You already have a plan in motion."

Ryo's green eyes glittered at her in the dim light from Chihiro's house. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be the greatest Shadow Demon if I didn't would I?"

He was just as arrogant as before. What an overconfident jerk. How she would love to bring him down. "The greatest Shadow Demon wouldn't be reduced to using others' bodies, would he?" She replied off-handedly, watching Chihiro again.

She felt a sharp jab on her wrist. As she turned to Ryo, a knife cut into her slender neck. "That is just a warning, lovely Sora Kasama. Do not play with the greatest Shadow Demon." He stood up and started walking away. "We will be waiting in the woods when they come. _Do not do anything stupid again._"

Sora wiped at the blood dripping onto her dress. Glaring at the two girls, she felt even more hatred toward the princess. "Kanna…I'm watching you."

* * *

Chihiro now knew it was not a good idea to offer Keiko some eggnog. Especially homemade eggnog that someone had unknowingly spiked with some cheap alcohol. 

Keiko's eyes were rimmed in red and she kept giggling at something in her mind. Dropping her cup in a spell of laughter, she finally stopped and smiled drunkenly at Chihiro.

Chihiro felt a pang of fear. What if Keiko was really drunk? What should she do? How could she know that Keiko would get that drunk on eggnog? She got up and tried to pry the cup away from Keiko.

"Did you know" Keiko leered unpleasantly in Chihiro's face "that I loved Ryo? And he loved me?"

Chihiro froze. She thought Keiko's family was friends with Ryo's, but she always thought that Keiko hated Ryo as much as she did.

Keiko relaxed into her chair, tilting her head back and laughing again. "Then you came. And he said he wanted to marry you. And he never told me. I can't…I can't live without Ryo. I can't live without my Prince Charming." She collapsed in a fit of newfound giggles despite the serious things she was saying. "Isn't that funny?"

Chihiro didn't know what to say. Her head was spinning with this new information. If Keiko said she couldn't live without Ryo…was that the reason she tried to commit suicide? Then if she did that because Ryo wanted to marry her…then it was all her fault?

"I know. Poor me right? Feel sorry for the poor little adopted girl who was rejected by Ryo. Before you, I had it all. I felt pretty, Ryo loved me, and my parents were even getting excited for me about Ryo. Then it all fell apart. You were better then me, prettier, nicer, and Ryo loved you." Keiko's bottom lip trembled and she looked right into Chihiro's eyes. "I want to hate you for ruining my life. I want to hate you for making me not able to hate you. Because I like you. You're the best friend I've ever had. And I can't hate you even if you are better than me."

Chihiro felt herself start to cry and reach out to Keiko. How could this happen to Keiko? How could _she_ do this to Keiko"I'm so sorry Keiko. I didn't know anything."

Keiko closed her eyes, drained. "It's really not your fault, Chihiro. I'm just a messed-up jealous girl." She sagged against Chihiro's shoulder, falling asleep from all the eggnog and alcohol she drank.

Chihiro couldn't help but think of the resemblance of Keiko's story and hers. Putting a blanket over Keiko gently, Chihiro wished more than ever she had stayed in the Spirit World.

* * *

Author Note: I know this is short and I feel terrible for not updating sooner. ( I shudder to think of how many times I have apologized. I really am horrible at updating) But this chapter I wrote at the time was too short and I had to write more. 

No responses this time; I want to get it up as soon as possible.

I'm searching for a beta that reads Spirited Away and/or Hana Yori Dango. Preferably reads Hana Yori Dango. If you want to please email me (xcecilelix or IM me through AOL (tangerinexkiss) or just review.

**POLL**

**Would you rather me update short chapters more frequently or update long chapters less frequently?**

**Please answer the poll; that way I can figure out how I can update more efficiently.**

Cecile Li


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora Kasama/Kizuka, Keiko Dobashi, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.

I read somewhere that answering questions and comments were against regulations…is that true?

**.: .The Lost Princess.: .**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN—'THE GOOD EARTH'**

**by: Cecile Li**

Recap.

"I want to hate you for ruining my life. I want to hate you for making me not able to hate you. Because I like you. You're the best friend I've ever had.

And I can't hate you even if you are better than me."

* * *

Keiko woke up with a huge headache. She was sleeping on a bed but she had no idea how she got there. At this early, she had no idea of anything.

"Keiko? Are you awake?"

"Ugh….." She mumbled intelligently.

"It's okay, I'll go make some breakfast. When you feel better, you can come down and eat." And then, Chihiro left.

Keiko groaned again. God, her head felt like it was split apart and put back together clumsily. She sat up with difficulty, daring not to open her eyes. What had happened?

Oh right. She got drunk on eggnog. Keiko had to smile at that. The she frowned. What incriminating things had she said? Oh god. She had said how much she loved Ryo and how much she hated and liked Chihiro. Her headache increased. How was she supposed to face Chihiro now?

* * *

Chihiro could barely go to sleep the night before. How did these things happen? A week ago everything was perfect. Her grades had been good and she had such nice friends. It was because she went back to the Spirited World. And now, two sketchy characters had showed up in her life. Sora Kasama, the princess's friend. Chihiro wasn't sure if she had imagined those red eyes or not. And Ryo Tanaka. From what Keiko said, it seemed like the two were very involved. What was with the abrupt engagement then? Both Keiko and Naoko thought Ryo had changed suddenly. Something was wrong, she thought, and it revolved around Ryo. But what was it?

The most important thing right now, she decided, was to get Keiko back to the Spirited World. Then Chihiro would come back and carry on her normal life. She didn't belong in a world of magic and dragons.

* * *

She lay down on the soft ground of the forest. She had always loved being outside. It always welcomed her, even when she was the ugliest meanest girl. Flowers bloomed for her and the calm earth embraced her. The earth….the good earth….it had told her not to. It had told her she was already good enough. But the water…it showed her what she was, what she looked like. It taunted her. Oh how she hated it. So she sought to change her appearance. But then, she realized, even that wasn't enough. Prince Kohaku had fallen in love with the white princess.

"You forced me to," Sora whispered, her long blood red nails capturing a rose, squeezing the thorny stem, "KANNA!" She screamed, ripping grass off the ground, "KANNA! You forced me to! You forced me to do this! You made me do this…"

* * *

Ryo leaned against the pine tree, behind the screaming Sora. Crazy. She was crazy. Somewhere when she was learning the forbidden magic to change that ugly face of hers, she had gone mad. The magic messed up her brain.

Ryo smiled mockingly. "It was forbidden for a reason, beautiful Sora."

He picked up the blood-soaked rose. "What a fickle thing, beauty is. In exchange for beauty, you lost your sanity. Even in this new life of hers, Kanna has someone just like you, desperate for her beauty. I wonder…will she follow the same path as you?"

* * *

Chihiro and Keiko walked slowly through the forest. It was a quiet morning and the birds had just started singing their song. The morning dew glistened everywhere, even on the slender blades of grass under their feet.

Keiko stole a glance at Chihiro. Even now, she looked calm and peaceful. Keiko looked back down at her feet. She was so jealous of Chihiro. But it was okay. She had told Chihiro and now? It didn't hurt as much.

Keiko sighed. Oh how she wished she was a better person. How she wished that Ryo hadn't changed. How she wished her mother didn't give her up when she was born. How she wished…

"Keiko?" Chihiro interrupted Keiko's thoughts, "We're almost there. Are you sure you want to leave?"

And so Keiko looked at the girl that was always composed that didn't look quite so calm at the moment. In fact…if Keiko didn't know better…Chihiro looked almost like she would…

"Chihiro, are you okay?" Keiko asked, reaching for her.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Haku flew to the temple. It had been over two days and neither Sora nor Chihiro was back. He didn't bother to ask Yubaba to leave. She wouldn't let him.

She was in the forest. He could feel it. He didn't know why, but ever since he met her when she almost drowned, he had always known where she was. For years, until he had met her the second time, he didn't know what that weird feeling was. But now…Chihiro was in some sort of trouble. He knew it.

"Chihiro…" He whispered, "I'll definitely save you."

* * *

The first thing Chihiro noticed that was profoundly wrong was the shadows. Shadows shouldn't be _changing_ like that. They shouldn't be holding dangerous swords and weapons. They shouldn't be holding Keiko at knifepoint. They shouldn't be _moving_.

She just stood there in shock for a moment before Keiko's piercing screams woke her. A huge shadow was aiming a small knife at Keiko.

"KEIKO!" Chihiro screamed, jumping at her, and breaking Keiko from her shadowy prisons. "Keiko, are you all right?"

As Keiko gulped and nodded, Chihiro hurriedly scanned their location. "Keiko, we need to move. We need to escape. We need to--" Chihiro stopped talking. She felt a cold, cold knife at her throat.

Keiko's blue eyes were wide in shock. "Ms. Kizuka?"

Chihiro slowly twisted her neck to look at her assailant. She shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. "Sora."

Sora smiled a heartless, cruel smile. "K--" She started, before a sudden knife was thrown at her head. The blunt side of the knife caught her temple and she crumpled at once in unconsciousness. A silent shadow replaced her knife. Chihiro hear someone laughing, a big triumphant laugh. It took Chihiro a second to realize it was not coming from the shadow. It was coming from the handsome teenage boy in the center of the plain.

"Ryo."

* * *

Keiko was scared, no doubt about it. Not the kind of scary movie scared, or 'I'm-gonna-pee-in-my-pants' scared, but 'oh-my-god-this-is-actually-happening' scared. This was real. This was real. This was more real than anything she had ever seen. These people were out for Chihiro and her.

That's when Keiko realized she was going to die.

* * *

Keiko stifled a sob then. Chihiro heard her. Ryo heard her. And Chihiro couldn't help but wish she could too. What was she supposed to do? They were after the princess, Chihiro was sure. Well, they had her now…what would they do with _her_? Stop, Chihiro sternly commanded herself, you need to think about escape…think of saving Keiko from them.

But even her brain couldn't hide the fact that she was most likely not going to escape from her.

"Ogino Chihiro." Ryo greeted respectfully, bowing slightly. "Dobashi Keiko."

Chihiro nearly fell over in shock. What was Ryo playing at? This situation was ridiculous. Moving shadows, Sora, and now Ryo was bowing at her? This was too much.

Ryo walked up to the two girls and the shadow. He took Chihiro's face in his icy hand. He scrutinized her carefully. Then he turned to the shadows behind him. "Kill the unneeded girl. Dispose of her body in the river."

One shadow almost seemed to bow and it took out an arrow and bow. From its far distance, Chihiro couldn't tell where the shadow was aiming at. But she knew that arrow would kill.

Ryo walked away, very calmly and almost swaggering. Then as Ryo was watching the shadow aim at the girl, something crossed his face. He was struggling against something, Chihiro could see it. He mouthed no, no, over and over again. The string was pulled taut. The arrow was released from the bow.

Chihiro remembered the next few events in slow motion. Ryo was running now, running faster than Chihiro ever thought possible. He was running to catch up with the arrow. As it almost reached Keiko's beating heart, he leaped in its path.

* * *

Haku scanned the ground for her. She was close.

He stopped suddenly. What was that? It looked like a whole group of people and shadows, even in the daytime. There was a big fire in the middle of the clearing and there was some kind of fight going on. When it stilled, he could see someone walking from the center to two small objects. Then out of the shadows came an arrow, traveling to the two objects.

Those weren't objects, Haku realized. It was Chihiro!

* * *

Author Note: Here's a super duper long chapter for the long wait (okay, fine…. maybe not that long). I have _not_ abandoned this story, and I promise I will finish it. I only feel so bad for the readers…. I'm such a bad author! School has not been very busy lately…so I don't have a legitimate excuse except I'm the laziest human being ever!

I'm going to write in a new fandom, Naruto. It's going to be a different style and kind of pairing from the stories I have on this account, so I will change accounts for my new stories.

I have the next chapter planned out, so hopefully it will be out before Christmas or even Thanksgiving if I'm giving enough (haha…. Sorry. Bad pun).

-C.L.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, but I do own Sora Kasama/Kizuka, Keiko Dobashi, Ryo Tanaka, Ms. Kiyotaka, the Shadow Demons, and the plot. Do not use them without my permission. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters I write for this story.

Yay! (Finally) Here is Chapter 16!

**.: .The Lost Princess.: .**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN—'BLUE, GREEN, AND VIOLET'**

**by: Cecile Li**

Recap.

Then out of the shadows came an arrow, traveling to the two objects.

Those weren't objects, Haku realized. It was Chihiro!

* * *

"RYOOOOOOO!" Keiko screamed as she watched him take the arrow that was meant for her. The arc of Ryo's jump stopped as the arrow caught him. Time seemed to stop as the arrow sliced neatly into his waiting chest. He made a soft 'Oh!' as the arrow exploded into him. Blood splattered on Keiko's porcelain face from Ryo's wound. He fell slowly, so slowly, into Keiko. She was crying, crying from those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She cried into Ryo's dark hair. "We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to marry and live in a country cottage. Ryo. Ryo!"

A shadow came up to Keiko, a glittering knife in its hand. He pulled Ryo from a screaming Keiko. Ryo was passed into the cluster of shadows and Chihiro saw no more. Shadows surrounded Keiko and her, holding rope. The next thing she knew, she was tied up with Keiko and Sora.

* * *

Haku hovered over the dark spot in the forest, careful to hide behind some clouds. So many shadows…He had thought they were all gone after their leader was destroyed! 

What had happened? What was he supposed to do? Why was Sora there too? She must have been trying to help Chihiro. To save them, he had to wait until the shadows weren't watching. He would wait till dark and then save Chihiro.

* * *

Keiko had been crying for an hour. As patient as Chihiro was, she couldn't stand it anymore. Chihiro had been trying to find a way to escape from this situation, but couldn't find anything. Sora was slumped over in her binds, still unconscious. Is this the end? Chihiro wondered. Things looked bleak and Chihiro knew she needed a miracle. 

A sudden movement next to her caught her eye. Sora was waking up.

* * *

Her head hurt so much. Where was she? She was helping the shadows catch Kanna…and then what happened? A knife….something hit her and she fell unconscious. _Those demons!_ She raged in her head, _you can never trust a shadow demon._ She peeked at the silent girl next to her. So Kanna was tied up too. Served her right. 

Sora massaged her head lightly. The audacity of those demons…tying her up next to Kanna, like a prisoner. She turned to Chihiro.

"Well, well, well." She smiled widely, her red lips stretching over her white teeth. "What do we have here?" Chihiro ignored her. "Looks like you bit off more than you could chew. Good choice in bringing that good for nothing girl over there. Using her for sacrifice, aren't you?" Chihiro was listening now, she noted and smiled wider. She yawned and stretched, settling into a more comfortable position. All of a sudden, she moved closer to Chihiro and whispered into her ear, "Awfully dense, aren't you?"

Be calm, Chihiro reminded herself. Don't give Sora the satisfaction that she's gotten to you.

"Sora, please. I have nothing to say to you so please do not say anything to me." Chihiro said as politely as she could, before turning away from the beautiful woman.

Something in Sora snapped. Her fingers shook in her binds and her face tightened. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" She screamed into Chihiro's shocked face. She panted heavily before regaining what little control she had left. "Don't give me that crap." She spat out, her beautiful blue eyes starting to tinge red. "SHUT UP!" She screamed at the now silent Keiko, "Stupid friend! Crying over her prince. Well, he's dead now, isn't he!" She laughed loudly, her dark hair spilling everywhere. "But your prince isn't dead…he's not dead. Don't you think that that's unfair? But noooo, of course not, Kanna is perfect, she has a perfect life, she has a perfect prince that never dies!" She smiled hatefully at Chihiro. "I hate you," She whispered to Chihiro, her glossy hair framing her beautiful face, "I hate you and your stupid, stupid friend. I HATE YOU! Got that?" She leaned in closer to Chihiro. "I hate you so much I could kill you with my bare hands."

Sora was crazy, Chihiro realized, crazy as in should-be-confined-in-a-asylum crazy. She edged away from Sora, closer to Keiko. Only, as she turned, Keiko wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Keiko felt so guilty about leaving Chihiro there. When Ryo had signaled her, she had thought he was going to get both of them out, but in the end, only she did. He had set the shadows on working something out and quickly made her leave the camp. She had thought he died! But she was so glad he didn't…if he did, she had no idea how she would go on. 

Keiko was forced to leave Chihiro with that crazy bitch, but she would save Chihiro for sure.

* * *

Finally, it looked like the shadows weren't paying attention to the captives. Haku changed back to his human form and armed with a knife, he crept up behind Sora and Chihiro. He wasn't sure where the third girl went, but he would continue with the plan anyway. 

"Chihiro!" He whispered to the two girls. Sora turned right away, but Chihiro didn't. Sora smiled at him and he cut her bonds first.

"Chihiro is unconscious." She whispered softly to him, her blue eyes hiding tears. "The shadow demons were so cruel to her."

Chihiro was slumped in a kneeling position. The shadows were going to notice any moment. They had to be fast. Haku carried Chihiro in his arms and quickly signaled Sora to hurry.

Sora followed Haku's lead to a small pond in the forest. She kept her face passive and gentle. Everyone had thought she lost all her power when she gave up her wings, but she still had a drop of magic left. It wasn't much, but it would be enough. She knew what she would do.

* * *

Haku lay Chihiro on the moss next to the big oak tree. It was strange that she was unconscious. He could've sworn she was talking with Sora. That must have been the other girl that was missing now. 

He jerked when a cool hand touched his hand. He turned around and Sora was smiling lightly at him. Her eyes really were mesmerizing. Her eyes seemed to be changing colors, from blue to green to violet to blue to green to violet to blue to green to violet…

Haku shook his head. It was impossible. He peered at Sora's eyes again. They were simply blue. Haku sighed in relief. It must have been a trick of the light.

But wait…those pretty eyes were green, no, violet, no, they were blue…

"Haku," Sora said, still smiling the same smile, "Chihiro has been deceiving you this whole time. She tried to kill me, Haku." Sora's words sounded so far away. Haku couldn't focus on her words and found himself nodding under her spell. "Princess Kanna is your beloved fiancée. You love her more than anything in the world. I am the real princess, Haku."

Sora allowed herself a real smile this time, showing her teeth all the way to the pink gums. "I am Princess Kanna, Haku." She looked expectantly at the dazed Haku. "Who am I, Haku?"

He nodded, as if stuck in a fog. "You are Princess Kanna, my most beloved person in the world."

Sora fluttered her long eyelashes at him. "Who is Chihiro?"

Haku's eyes struggled to look at her. "I love her?"

Sora almost snapped but smiled again, leaning closer into Haku's face, never losing contact with his slowly numbing hand. "No, Haku. Look at my eyes. Aren't they pretty?" He nodded, his eyes unfocused. "You hate Chihiro because she tried to kill your beloved Princess, me. **You hate her**."

Haku shook his head, confused. "No, I don't hate Chihiro. I could never hate Chihiro."

Sora began trembling with anger. "NOOO!" She screamed in his face, gripping his face in her cold hands. "Look in my eyes, Haku. You love me, you hate Chihiro. **You hate Chihiro.** Say it!" He nodded again. "Say it." She said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I love you. I hate Chihiro." He repeated passively.

Sora relaxed her hands around his face. She caressed his cheek lightly. "Good." She praised, smiling at him. "Now push Chihiro into the pond."

* * *

A/N: Oooo. The plot thickens. 

Sorry it took so long. Hope you all had a great time reading this.

Instead of writing replies to reviews here, I'll always reply to the reviews you send in. TT Thank you to every reader and reviewer for reading this and reviewing. It really makes my day. Thank you so much!

-C.L.


End file.
